The Love of a Lycan
by SilverHarmonyLover
Summary: Summary: Hermione the "know-it-all" bookworm and Fluer the goddess of beauty and lust. Both find their worlds turned upside down when a mysterious and rather fun loving woman enters into their lives. The three completely different women embark on a wild and crazy journey towards love, chaos, and down right weird adventures. HG/FD/OC. M for a reason folks. I'm down right perverted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Tournament

Hermione Granger stood with the other Hogwarts students waiting for the four schools scheduled to arrive today. Hogwarts was playing host to the International Wizard Tournament that was held every 10 years between the top 5 elite schools around the world. There was Hogwarts for the UK, Beuxbatons for the French District, Durmstrang for the Bulgarian, Salem for the North America, Vieja Magia for South America, and Yataki Musho Academy for Japan. All schools well known for individual achievements and for producing strong and famous witches and wizards alike. The weather did not prove to be as welcoming as the inhabitants of the pristine school. It was bitingly cold with harsh winds and dark clouds threatening to break open at any moment. Hermione's chestnut hair whipped in the cruel wind against her face. Her milk chocolate eyes roved the land and sky in search of the arriving schools. Wishing that they'd hurry so that she could get back inside the much warmer castle.

"Where the bloody hell are they? I'm starving!" Her friend Ronald Weasley whined for the hundredth time since they came out to greet their guests. Hermione rolled her eyes at the red-heads grumpy mood. If he wasn't complaining about homework, which he always nagged her to do for him when the deadline arrived, he was crying about being hungry.

"Language Ronald. The other schools will be here soon enough. Now stop complaining," Hermione reprimanded as always. Honestly! Why must he complain about everything? Before Hermione could start a good rant in her head however she heard a student shouting about something in the sky. She turned to see what everyone was looking at and spotted a carriage pulled by six large winged horses. The carriage was a sky blue which was a vast contrast to the nearly black clouds blocking the sun. As the carriage drew closer Hermione realized that the horses were Abraxons, truly magnificent and beautiful creatures. The horse-drawn carriage landed gently in front of the crowd lining the door perfectly with the path cleared to enter the castle. The door opened to reveal a very large woman wearing expensive robes lined with unidentifiable feathers around the collar. She stood a good 10' tall, her fingers decorated with fine jewels.

Hermione heard her best friend, Harry Potter, mutter about how huge the woman was and how he wondered if the students where just as big. She couldn't help but giggle softly at his comment. Though she did wonder if they were just as high maintenance as their headmistress seemed to be. She hoped not. Hogwarts had enough snobby rich kids who thought they owned the place thank you very much! The students of Beuxbatons began to file out of the carriage. Each student wore a beautiful sapphire blue uniform. Hermione quickly realized that all the students were females and had quite beautiful women at that. It was the last hopeful competitor that exited that truly caught Hermione's attention however. Long flowing platinum hair glowed despite the lack of sun in the sky. Deep blue eyes scanned the crowd before joining her fellow companions to shelter from the cold as they hurried inside the castle.

-(skipping Durmstrang and Yataki intros)-

Hermione was starting to get tired along with everyone else. After watching Durmstrang and Yataki arrive on ships, one under water the other by air respectively, she was ready to get back inside and warm up. Se had even stopped telling Ron off for his language and complaining! It had begun to rain a few minutes ago and already they were soaked to the bones. Everyone huddled in groups to try to stay warm while waiting on the last school to arrive. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder shook the sky and all those under it nearly deafening Hermione and everyone else. A streak of lightning stuck before them blinding the staff and students momentarily. As Hermione tried to blink away the spots in her vision she could barely make out a large blurry group approaching Hogwarts. The group came closer she could make out the leader of the group, a stern yet warm faced woman in her late 60's with dirty blonde hair with signs of greying. Behind her, her students looked around them in mild curiosity. Just behind the Headmistress and slightly to the left walked the most beautiful girl Hermione had ever seen. short, pure silver hair stood up in wild spikes, piercing matching eyes scanned everyone and everything while full lips offered an easy smile.

After the arrival of Salem everyone headed inside to the Great Hall for the much anticipated feast to warm numb bodies. Hermione sat with her friends and waited anxiously for Professor Dumbledore to finish his speech and introduction of the tournament and schools so she could get a nice warm bowl of soup. She noted absently where each school sat, Durmstrang at Slytherin table, Beuxbatons at Ravenclaw, Yataki at Hufflepuff, and to her secret delight, Salem at Gryffindore. Hermione could help but stare at the silver woman who sat next to her and began fixing a plate of food for herself.

"Hi, I'm Kari," the mystery goddess introduced herself. Hermione smiled warmly at her. "Hermione, welcome to Hogwarts." Kari smiled widely before returning to her dinner. Hermione struggle to think of something to talk about, wanting to hear the angelic voice once more. She couldn't help but to steal glances at Kari. She listened as Kari joked with her friends, she had such a wonderful laugh. Hermione realized that she wasn't the only one to notice either has both Harry and Ron openly stared at her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I'm very pleased with the response so far, and just for one chapter too lol. First of Alex I hope to keep you riveted to the story and I'm very glad that you like my OC so far. To my Guest reviewer, I hope I get to put a proper name to you soon and am glad you like it so far. Also thanks to all those who have faved and followed the story. Now I realized that it didn't put my disclaimer in the summary like I had intended so here it is; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS AND/OR SONGS AND AFFILIATES! The only thing I own is the plot and my iPad mini. Now as I've said this story is going to be a bit slow going and I hope to have decently long chapters. I will attempt to update at least once a week. Now on with the story!

Chapter 2

Hermione waited in the Gryffindore common room for her two lazy friends for breakfast. She looked at her watch impatiently again before huffing and deciding to leave the lay-a-bouts to fend for themselves. She headed down to the Great Hall, silently hoping for Kari to be there as well. Hermione really wanted to get to know this angel that had invaded her dreams the night before. She never told her best friends that she was gay for fear of rejection. She knew she was a lesbian shortly after coming to Hogwarts when she found herself crushing on a 7th year Hufflepuff named Tonks. Hermione just couldn't help admiring Tonks' carefree attitude and sharp wit. As Hermione grew older she began experimenting with girls closer to her age, but never from her own housemates in fear of Harry and Ron finding out. Now however she didn't much care if they found out, she simply wanted a more serious relationship.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and much to her delight she spotted Kari sitting alone at the Gryffindore table. She noticed Kari reading a rather old tome that she had never heard of. Kari wore a pair of baggy black jeans with many pockets and chains. Her shirt was a form fitting tee-shirt that was a blood red color. The entire outfit screamed punk yet seemed to fit her completely. Hermione caught her self sighing in appreciation of the view before moving towards her. She sat down next to Kari and fought a blush as she tried to come up with something to say.

"Good morning Hermione, sleep well," Kari asked before Hermione could panic. Hermione stared shocked for a moment before grinning, "Good morning. I slept well, how about you? Are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Kari gave her a radiant smile. "Can't complain about the food. And I'm most certainly enjoying the company Hogwarts has to offer so far." Hermione blushed a deep red at the comment about the company before coughing slightly in an attempt to hide it. Kari smirked at the shy girl. She was certainly beautiful with her slightly bushy hair and expressive dark eyes. Kari was also very pleased to notice that Hermione didn't wear any make-up which was a major plus in her book. "So what do you Brits do for fun around here 'Mione?" Hermione blushed at the nickname. She usually hated when people shortened her name but when Kari said it, it just sounded so...Exotic, for some reason. Maybe it was the accent? "Oh well on the weekends we are allowed to go to Hogsmead for shopping and just to hang around out of school," she replied.

Kari nodded and glanced up when the other beautiful goddess walked into the Great Hall. Hermione recalled that the blonde was from Beauxbatons. Kari turned back to Hermione before asking, " so what do you like to do for fun?" Hermione paled slightly trying to think of something that didn't sound as lame as studying and reading. "Um...Well I...Uh.." Kari laughed lightly, " oh come on 'Mione just tell me what you really like to do. I won't judge you." This caused her to blush madly before mumbling, "I like to study and read." This earned her another gorgeous smile for Kari. "Oh really? What's your favorite subjects so far? Mine are transfigurations, charms, and potions." Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. Normally people would scoff at her and call her a "know-it-all," while others like Ron just used her brains to do their work for them. Kari however seemed genuinely interested in what she liked. "Well," she stuttered, "I love transfiguration, charms, arithimacy, and ancient runes. I do like potions but our professor isn't a very good teacher and is quite biassed toward his own house." Kari nodded thoughtfully as she chewed her bacon. "Arithmacy and ancient runes are very good classes but I find them rather boring, though I understand the usefulness of the classes for warding and spell-crafting. They just don't give me enough of a challenge. I find transfiguration one of the most useful branches of magic due to all the possibilities it could be used for. Such has in battle, for shields or distractions as well as weapons. The possibilities are endless if you got the mind for it," she said much to Hermione's delight. Finally she had someone of at least equal intelligence if not greater to her own. She was practically salivating at this prospect. Not only was this woman sexy as hell but had an equal in brains as well. She was in heaven and could only hope to get to know Kari even more.

After a very invigorating conversation with Kari through breakfast, Hermione headed off for her classes with Harry and Ron. Both who had barely made it into the Great Hall before breakfast ended, which meant she would have to listen to Ron whining about being hungry until lunch. The first class of the day was Charms with professor Flitwick, then double Potions before lunch. Both classes were a blur yet seemed to last forever for Hermione as she was anxious to see Kari again. She wondered briefly why she seemed so drawn to the American despite barely knowing anything about her, but Hermione just shrugged it off. As lunch drew nearer Hermione grew restless. Professor Snape was doing his usual sneering and degrading to any non-slytherin in the class and also insulting Harry, but Hermione just didn't care at the moment. She also found herself thinking of the succulent blonde from Beuxbatons. I wonder what her name is? She seems like a prissy princess, but God is she HOT! Hermione thought as she stirred her potion. After Snape called for their potions to be turned in Hermione rushed to gather her belongings and had to fight herself to keep from running off leaving the boys behind. Harry gave her a questioning look to which she just shook her head at before heading to the Great Hall.

Hermione looked along the Gryffindore table for Kari but didn't see her anywhere. Feeling sad and disappointed she sat with Harry and Ron beside Neville Longbottom, another friend of theirs. Soon she had her nose buried in a book so she wouldn't have to watch Ron eat while the boys talked about quidditch. Hermione jumped slightly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up into those deep, pure silver eyes that haunted her thoughts all day. Kari grinned down at her. "Hey beautiful, mind if I sit with y'all?" Hermione shook her head, trying not to blush at the "beautiful" comment. As Kari sat next the her, Hermione noticed the boys looking between her and Kari. Ron looked slightly jealous for some reason Hermione couldn't fathom. "Kari these are my friends Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley," she pointed to each in turn and Kari smiled politely to each though grimaced slightly at Ron and his over-stuffed mouth when he tried to talk. For the rest of lunch Hermione remained in bliss as she and Kari talked about their favorite subjects which, conveniently, bored her friends enough to leave them alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alrighty! So far so good! First off reviews. Michiru! To clear your confusion it is a three way relationship. It is HermionexKarixFluer. All three together. Don't worry Hermione and Fleur will soon begin to interact and of course get together as well. There is a reason for my OC in this story. Now Julibee! Thank you so much for your review and I hope to keep you satisfied with my OC. I know my chapters are a bit short but I will try to increase their length as I can. By the way your english is very good :). And as always THANK YOU to all who have fave/followed! YOU GUYS ROCK! Now on with the story!

Chapter 3

Kari sat out by the black lake enjoying the sunrise. Very few people knew that she enjoyed this simple past time. She smiled as her mind wandered to Hermione. Such a unique and interesting person. Kari couldn't figure out why on Earth she would waste her time with such a lazy, rude, and downright stupid person such as Ronald Weasley. Kari may have only been here for a week but it didn't take her long to noticed exactly what kind of person he was. Harry on the other hand was a nice boy if not shy and easy to manipulate. He had true potential that seems to be squandered by the red-headed garbage Shute. Oh well, just something else to talk to Hermione about. Kari couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She certainly enjoyed her presence. Hermione's beautiful laugh, the way she blushed every time Kari complimented her or caught her staring. Yes Kari certainly liked Ms. Granger.

A shadow fell over Kari as she remained staring at the lake. She turned her head slightly to view her visitor to see the bombshell blonde from Beuxbatons. Her long platinum hair flowed in the breeze as her arctic eyes scanned over the lake before turning onto Kari. "Good morning, didn't think anyone else got up this early," Kari greeted the other woman. She remained silent for the moment simply scrutinizing Kari's form. Kari shrugged it off and turned back towards the lake, "feel free to sit with me if you'd like. My name's Kari by the way." After a moment the blonde sat down beside her, "Fleur. Fleur Delacour." She said it so softly that Kari would have missed it, if it wasn't for her excellent hearing. Kari smiled at Fleur. "Thats a beautiful. It certainly fits you," she complimented. Fleur glared at her, "oh? 'ow so? Ze delicate flo'er zat must 'e protected?" Kari held up her hands in surrender, "wow princess! I simply meant that your beauty is like a flower. Clearly you have the thorns to protect yourself." Kari stood up and noticed Fleur looking down in shame briefly. Fleur looked up at her, "I am zorry. To often peeple zink I need protection. Zey zay that I am nothing but eye candy." Kari nodded and stretched as she turned her gaze upon the lake once more. "In my experience the more beautiful the flower, the more dangerous," she smirked at Fleur before heading back towards the castle to meet up with Hermione. She stopped however when Fleur said, "what are you exactly? I sense you are not human. A predator for zure, but I cannot place what kind 'ou are." Kari turned slightly to look at her for a moment. "Veela. Always such a curious race. You will just have to find out on your own 'Ma Cherie'," Kari bowed low and smiled at Fleur before continuing her journey to the castle. Fluer sat staring after her, "oh I intend to Mon Amour. The real question is, how long will it take to catch you and the other woman?"

Kari met with Hermione outside the Great Hall as had become their routine. Kari fought the frown as she saw Ronald standing with her and Harry. She could easily see and hear that they were arguing. Again. Seems that Ronald didn't finish his homework that was due today and was now bugging Hermione to do it for him before class. She shook her head and decided to intervene before Hermione caved in to the lazy jerk. "Hey Hermione, sorry I'm a bit late. It took me longer to find the perfect spot to eat breakfast than I thought it would." Kari wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders and grinned at her blush. "Morning Harry, sleep well last night," Kari asked while ignoring Ron. Harry nodded then asked, "what did you mean perfect spot to eat breakfast?" "Oh Hermione and I are going to eat beside the Black Lake this morning," Kari grinned," though it did take longer to find the best spot. Now that I have we can head out." Ron grinned," yeah that sounds like a good idea! We won't have to deal with the Slytherins and..." "Sorry Ronald. Just me and Hermione today. No tag-a-longs allowed," Kari interrupted. There was no way in hell she was going to put up with his eating habits this morning. Hermione looked at her questioningly but Kari just smiled back before kissing her cheek. Hermione and Ron both turned a deep red but for different reasons. Kari simply waved at the boys before pulling Hermione along with her back out of the castle. "Um, Kari. We didn't make plans to have breakfast outside today. In fact we've never even talked about eating outside at all," Hermione said slightly out of breath trying to keep up with Kari's long strides.

Kari slowed down enough to give Hermione time to catch up. "Sorry Hun, but wasn't goin' to let the lazy boy force you into doing his homework for him. If he doesn't want to fail then he needs to stop screwin' around and do the work. It's not right for him the beg you to do his work at the last minute. Helping him understand the work I can understand. But that boy doesn't even try," Kari ranted! Hermione blinked in surprise. She didn't think that Kari had noticed how Ron treated her, and the fact that it had Kari upset actually flattered Hermione. She actually agreed with Kari about Ron. She just usually gave into him just to shut him up. "You do realize that now that I'm not there to do his homework, he is going to blame me for his bad grade right?" Kari laughed at her statement. "That's my plan actually," she laughed more at Hermione's look of shock. "That jerk needs to learn that if he wants anything in life he needs to earn it. Not take credit for other people's work. Nothing comes for free. I intend to keep you too busy to do his work for him. Hopefully he'll realize that he can't always run to someone to solve his problems," Kari explained while sitting down and pulling Hermione onto her lap. How does she keep me blushing, Hermione thought as once more she felt her face heating up. "Yes well, I'm the one that has to listen to his whining. He's going to throw a fit." Kari shrugged, "let him. 'Mione you owe him nothing. If anything he owes you for making sure he's made it this far! You shouldn't let people use you like that." Hermione frowned slightly. He doesn't use her like that, he was one of her best friends. She thought back to all they had done together with Harry. It didn't take her long to realize however that Kari was right. Other than help save her from the troll and get them past the chess set in first year, Ronald didn't do much of anything. All he does is eat, play chess, talk of quidditch and whine about how unfair his life is.

Kari poked Hermione's nose, shocking her out of her thoughts. She blinked and looked at Kari who was smirking. "What did you do that for?" "You were thinking to hard. It was causing you to frown, and I prefer you smiling. Or blushing, that's always real cute. Yup there it is," Kari chuckled as Hermione turned a deep red. Hermione huffed before trying to wiggle out of Kari's lap. "You know if I was a guy that would definitely cause a boner," Hermione froze at Kari's statement and looked into mischievous eyes. "You're a big pervert aren't you?" Kari laughed out loud at her statement before hugging her tightly. "Oh Hun you have no idea how perverted I am!" Hermione couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out. Shaking her head Hermione finally managed to stand up and stretched. "Well since you dragged me out here now I've missed breakfast," Hermione mock glared at Kari," I hope you are happy starving me until lunch." Kari simply grinned before tossing a apple to her. Kari stood up as Hermione stared at the apple. "I would never deny my darlin' 'Mione such necessities." Hermione silently cursed Kari for causing her to blush yet again. "You take too much pleasure in making me blush, you know that?" Kari laughed again then took her hand. "Of course. It's fun and I like seeing you blush. You are rather adorable when you blush." Hermione sighed and wondered briefly if it was possible to turn red permanently from blushing. They slowly headed back towards the castle. Kari aware of a certain pair of blue eyes watching them.

As the day wore on Hermione was ready to hex Ron into the Hospital Wing for a week. He would not shut up about his failed assignment and kept insulting her for not doing HIS work. She was bound and determined to ignore him and couldn't wait until lunch to be with Kari again. "Ron lay off will you! It's not Hermione's fault you refused to do your homework on time," Harry finally snapped. Even he understood the need to do his own work. Harry only ever asked Hermione to proof read his work, unlike Ron. Ron stared at Harry in shock before turning red in anger. "How can you say that? I'm your best mate and you side with the useless uptight know-it-all?" That was it. Hermione reached for her wand. To hell with crying over this insensitive jerk, she was going to hex his bits off. Before she could withdraw her wand however a hand clamped down on Ron's shoulder and spun him around. Just as he was about to yell at whomever it was that manhandled him, a sickening crunch sounded through the hallway. Everyone stared in disbelief as Ron fell to the ground and cried in pain of his broken nose. Kari stood over him scowling. She quickly grabbed his collar and lifted him up to eye level snarling, " if you EVER insult Hermione, your supposed friend, again. I will make sure that you become a permanent resident in the hospital." She let him fall back to the floor then stepped over him towards Hermione who was still trying to process what just happened. Kari wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a partial hug before glaring at the crowd. "What are y'all looking at? Scatter!" Kari smirked as the other students were quick to comply. Seamus and Dean hefted Ron off the floor and hurried to the Hospital Wing. Harry stared at Kari for a moment before nodding in thanks. Hermione snapped out of her daze and slapped Kari on the shoulder. "What were you thinking? You could get in big trouble for hitting another student unprovoked!" Kari snorted, "it wasn't unprovoked. He insulted you. In my opinion he deserved far worse than what he got." Hermione blinked at that reply then sighed. It was hopeless to argue with Kari sometimes. Hermione just shook her head and braved wrapping an arm around Kari's waist. Kari grinned and pulled her tighter to her body. "Come on. Lets get some grub!" Harry and Hermione chuckled and allowed Kari to lead the way into the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow is my face red lol. Don't worry I plan to fix that mistake. Well you guys are in for a treat. I'm stuck babysitting a truck for thirteen hours yay. So naturally that means another chapter! Now on to my reviewers! Monkgirl! Thank you so much for your review and am pleased that you are enjoying it so far! Don't I intend to have Hermione and Fleur meet very soon. Kari is instrumental to this and is in fact the key factor to the whole three way relationship. Thank you to my Guest reviewer who loves Kari so far and I hope to keep you riveted to the story. Next up Crazykiller! Glad you are enjoying the story so far! Hope to hear more from you! Char245! I really enjoyed that part as well lol. There will be more Ron Bashing to come, quite literally. Michiru I am glad you are liking Kari so far. I hope to hear more from you as the story progresses. Now for my very first and certainly AWESOME reviewer JB! Thank you so much for pointing out my mistake on Fleur's name and for the pointers! If you could suggest a Beta that would be wonderful. Now on with the show!

Chapter 4

Fleur sighed as she stared out the window into the heavy rain. It began pouring shortly before dinner and now her as well as her classmates were drying off and trying to warm themselves. Britain certainly had abysmal weather. When she had first arrived it was freezing and the rain wasn't any better. Sighing again Fleur thought back to Kari. For the life of her, she just couldn't figure that woman out. Fleur had watched her interact with that bushy haired girl and could see nothing but an easy-going, fun loving girl with absolutely gorgeous eyes. Those full lips ready to offer a smile at the drop of a hat. The high cheek bones leading into a gentle curve of her jaw. The soft, slightly tanned skin, the rather generous bust of her...Fleur shook her head. What has come over me? Sure she is beautiful but there is something...Primal?...About Kari that made Fleur slightly wary, yet also drew her in. Fleur returned her attention to the rain only to catch sight of the very person haunting her thoughts.

Without a thought Fleur got up and ran outside to follow Kari into the Forbidden Forest. Curiosity out weighing her thought of the chilling rain. As Kari moved further into the forest, not appearing to be affected by the falling water, Fleur struggled to keep her in sight. Just when Fleur thought that she lost Kari, she came into a large clearing. Shivering and soaked to the bone she glanced around the beautiful field. Large boulders littered the area, a small pond beginning to overflow sat in the middle. Fleur sighed, not seeing Kari, and decided to try to find her way back to the carriage. Just as she turned around the most beautiful and hypnotizing voice reached her ears. Fleur turned back around and spotted Kari sitting on one of the boulders by the pond.

(Play 'Angels Cry' by Mariah Carrey: DO NOT OWN)

Fleur stayed utterly still. This was the most beautiful song and voice she had ever heard. Not even sirens could compare to this angel singing to the forest. Fleur sat on the wet ground, watching Kari simply singing. The rain plastered Kari's hair on her face, and dripped down her neck to disappear in her shirt. The melody was so enchanting and held so much emotion. Fleur could feel the pain and heartache with each note. Could feel herself crying despite the droplets of rain. Kari stood up on the boulder, oblivious to her audience, the sight of her clinging clothes only enhanced the image for Fleur. The very forest itself seemed to be entranced as well. Fleur would later noticed the animals that had appeared to listen to Kari's song, but for now all she focused on was the angel. The trees and grass flowed in time with the music. Magic pulsed through the entire field, filling it with a warmth from deep within. Animals of all sizes and species watched Kari, from the ground squirrels to deer. None showed the usual timidness. Here and now all were equal with no threat to each other or from predators. Fleur found her eyes closing and the magic filling her very being. She didn't know how or why but she could tell that it was Kari's magic. It felt absolutely amazing, powerful yet comforting.

Kari kept her face towards the sky, letting the rain wash over her as the song continued. Fleur was lost to the feeling the singing was supplying. The flowers, once weighed down by the rain, shone with a gently glow. The trees pulsing with the power that Kari poured out through the song. Even the rain seemed to be affected by this display. With every sung word the lightning would flash in tune, the rain had lessened but only in the area. As the song ended and the power receded back to the owner, Fleur opened her eyes to see Kari looking straight at her. Those sexy silver eyes were glowing brightly in the darkened forest. Fleur remained seated as Kari jumped from the boulder with ease and slowly walked towards her. Once Kari was standing over her, she realized that everything around them was back to normal. Kari held out a hand to help Fleur up. Once she was standing, Fleur noticed the state of her soaked and now stained clothing. Blushing, she attempted to clean herself only to notice that she left her wand in her room. Kari smiled. "You shouldn't be out here in the rain Princess. You'll catch a cold." Fleur blinked in surprise at the cavalier statement. "I could ask 'ou ze zame zing. Why are you out 'ere anyway?"

Kari chuckled, "I thought that would be obvious. I'm out here to sing. It helps me relax and clears my head when I have too much on my mind." "Oh," was all Fleur could think to say. Suddenly to cold seemed to reappear, causing Fleur to shiver violently. Kari wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Fleur wasn't about to complain, yet couldn't help but wonder how Kari felt so warm despite being just as soaked as she was. Kari led them back through the forest and to the carriage Fleur was staying in. As they walked Fleur could not stop thinking about what she had witnessed and felt. "'Ou 'ave a beautiful voice. Does your magic always flow like zat w'en you zing? Why were 'our eyes shining like zat?" Kari laughed at Fleur as she rambled, receiving a small glare in return. "No my magic doesn't always do that when I sing. I sometimes just let it flow out, it's freeing to do so sometimes. As for my eyes, well that's a result of letting my magic rome and be free," she replied to placate Fleur. She nodded thoughtfully. The feeling of Kari's magic was intoxicating. The veela in Fleur was screaming to claim her has her mate. Fleur couldn't help but agree. From the moment she laid eyes on Kari she was drawn. What confused her though was the draw to the brunette as well. Veela were not known to have multiple mates before. "You should take a nice, long hot bath," Kari said breaking Fleur out of her thoughts. She was surprised to see that they were in front of the carriage. She turned towards Kari, "zank 'ou." She blushed slightly before braving something she had never done before. Fleur leaned up slightly and lightly kissed Kari's cheek. "Per'aps 'ou could zing for moi sometime soon." Kari smiled and nodded before swooping down to peck Fleur on the lips. Leaving a completely stunned veela, Kari waved goodbye and headed towards the castle where her classmates were staying.

Fleur touched her lips lightly. The tingling through her body left her wanting more of the temptress. Snapping out of her daze slightly she went back into the carriage and straight to her room for a hot bath. Tomorrow was the drawing of champions for the tournament and Fleur knew she should be well rested. As she bathed her thoughts wandered back to the clearing and Kari singing. Such amazing power. If that was how it felt when Kari's magic was simply flowing Fleur shivered at the thought of what it would feel like focused on one object. Fleur dressed in her silk pajamas and crawled into her bed still thinking of Kari. She shut off the light and stared into the darkness. "You are certainly an interesting puzzle. I looked forward to figuring you out." Fleur fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming about her angel and her soft lips.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay two chapters in one night! Told y'all you'd be in for a treat. 13 hours is a loooooong time lol. Any and all reviews for these two chapters will be addressed next chapter. Also I forgot to thank all the new follow and faves last chapter so THANK YOU SO MUCH! On with the story!

Chapter 5

The next morning Hermione sat in the common room waiting for the boys to come down. She stared into the newly revived fire, contemplating her dream the night before. She was out in the Forbidden Forest in the rain when she heard the most beautiful song she'd ever heard. The forest around her seemed to pulse with the music, as if alive due to some power flowing through it. She felt a warm and comforting presence wrapping around her like a lover's embrace. When the song ended Hermione found herself feeling the loss of the power that ensnared her. She looked around, noting she was in a large clearing. Across from her was the Beauxbatons student that she saw sometimes around the school. Her blonde hair plastered around her beautiful face. A sudden noise drew Hermione's attention to her left. The largest wolf she had ever seen stood by the tree line. Its shining eyes stared into her very soul. Despite the intimidating size and clear power radiating from the wolf she did not fear it. The thick fur looked so soft and silky, oddly making Hermione think of Kari and her hair. She began walking over to the wolf, its size could easily tower over Hagrid by several feet. Once she stood in front of the creature she reached up and ran her fingers through the fur. It felt wonderful. The silky texture flowed like water through her fingers. The wolf laid down and rested its head next to her, allowing her to pet its head. Hermione lightly scratched behind its ear as far as she could reach. The wolf growled lightly in pleasure. She smiled at the memory but couldn't help wondering what the dream might mean.

Harry came down the stairs alone when Hermione shook out of her thoughts. She looked at him questioningly to which he shook his head. Hermione sighed. Ron had refused to talk to either of them after being discharged from the hospital. Both Harry and Hermione were hurt by his behavior but they were not going to put up with his fits anymore. They both agreed to this last night as Ron was going around telling whomever would listen that they told Kari to attack him unprovoked. Hermione shook her head at that claim. Oh well. We don't that prat any way. They made it to the Great Hall and immediately sat by Kari. "Mornin' you two. Why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?" Hermione snorted, "Ron. He was rather upset that you broke his nose and now he's refusing to talk to us." Kari threw her head back and laughed. "What a douche! He needs a serious wake up call!" This caused Hermione to frown," glad you find it funny. He's been our friend for a long time. Now thanks to YOU he hates us!" Kari stopped laughing immediately. She stared into Hermione's eyes noting the pain in them. "I'm sorry you are hurting 'Mione. I really am, but I won't apologize for what I did. As I said, he deserved what he got." She pulled Hermione into a hug and rubbed her back. Hermione allowed herself to be held and started to relax. Soon the new trio began eating their breakfast and talked about the possible champions for each school. When asked if she was hoping to be champion for Salem Kari just shrugged. "Don't care either way really. Though I'd prefer to be free to flirt with pretty little bookworms I wouldn't mind being the champion. Might prove to be and interesting challenge, who knows." Hermione sighed as she felt yet another blush on her cheeks. She jumped slightly when an heavily accented, sensuous voice spoke from behind her. "Bon jour, mind eef I seet with 'ou? I'm afraid my freends are a bit lazy thees morning."

Kari grinned up at Fleur before patting the seat beside her. "Of course feel free. There's plenty of room. Hermione, Harry this is Fleur Delacour. Fleur meet Hermione and Harry," she introduced them. Fleur nodded politely. "So Fleur how'd your night go," Kari asked with a smirk. Fleur smiled, "oh quite well Kari. I had the most wonderful dream that simply got my blood boiling with excitement." Kari laughed as Harry and Hermione looked between the two in confusion. "Um..How'd you two get to know each other," Hermione asked timidly. Though she wasn't exactly jealous of the two, she was worried that Kari might chose Fleur over her. That thought alone made her pause. When did she begin to think that her and Kari were together? Sure Kari flirted with her but they were not an official "couple." Just merely friends at the moment. Right? "Oh we got to talk a little last night," Kari responded. Hermione nodded slightly though still uncomfortable. Fleur took notice and decided to ease Hermione's troubles a little. "I got lost in ze forest last night and Kari happened to come across me. She walked me back to the carriage and we talked about a few seemple zings." Hermione smiled sheepishly in gratitude. Breakfast ended soon after, though for Ronald Weasley it ended too soon. He had over slept and was in fact late to transfiguration getting points deducted.

The rest of the day past very slowly for those eager to know the champions of the tournament. As dinner drew to a close the anxiety and impatience began to mount. Once the plates were cleared and the tables moved to where everyone had a clear view of the podium, Professor Dumbledore stood to gather everyone's attention. "The moment for the champions to be chosen has arrived! Soon the impartial judge shall choose one person from each school to compete for eternal glory and the grand prize on 100,000 galleons. Before the selection begins let me remind you all that once chosen you cannot retract from the competition. You must complete each task on your own. Now enough chit chat! Let us bring out the judge!" A large bronze cup was brought out and placed beside Dumbledore. The light blue flame glowed with power through the hall as he dimmed the candles. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the flames suddenly flared a bright red before shooting out a piece of paper. Dumbledore easily caught it and held it up to read. "The champion for Durmstrang is...Victor Krum!" The roar from the Durmstrang students and several Hogwarts students rang through the hall as Krum stood up and walked towards the anti-chamber off to the side. Once Krum was out of sight the goblet flared again, shooting out the next sheet of paper. "The champion for Yataki is... Takashi Yusho!" The classmates of Yusho cheered loudly as he walked to join Victor. Soon the goblet spat out the next name. "The Beauxbatons champion is...Fleur Delacour!" Hermione was surprised at the less than enthusiastic response from Fleur's classmates. Some were even crying. Fleur held her head high as she went to join the other champions. "The Salem champion is... Kari Alexander!" The cheers and clapping as Kari's name was said was deafening. Hermione and Harry cheered for her as she walked to the anti-chamber. The hall quieted down to hear the final champion's name. "The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" Once more the hall erupted in cheers, mainly from Hufflepuff. Dumbledore clapped his hands to get the hall to quiet down but before he could speak the goblet flared to life once more. When it spat out another name the hall fell into complete silence. Most curious as to why there was another champion. Dumbledore caught the paper and stared at it for a moment. "Harry Potter...HARRY POTTER!" Harry remained frozen in shock as Dumbledore called out his name. Hermione looked worried at Harry. Finally she had to push him towards where the other champions were to get him moving.

Once Harry was moving the other students began talking. Some whispering to each other, others yelling out that he was a cheat. As soon as he was out of sight Hermione hoped that Kari could help them with this problem, or at the very least believed that Harry didn't enter himself in this stupid tournament. Inside the anti-chamber all hell was breaking loose. As soon as Harry entered Kari knew something was wrong. When Fleur asked if they were needed back out in the hall and Harry shook his head she knew Harry was in trouble. Once all the Headmasters and ministry officials came in is when all hell broke out. All the headmasters and headmistresses were yelling at each other as Dumbledore grabbed Harry asking if he had anything to do with his name coming out of the goblet. Kari stared at Harry's frightened face. She heard Fleur and the other schools' headmasters complaining about the unfairness of Hogwarts having two champions. She caught Fleur's eyes and shook her head slightly indicating that she didn't think Harry did this willfully. Fleur frowned before taking a good look at the poor boy. Seeing the same terrified look Kari did, she realized that Harry was telling the truth. While Dumbledore placated the irate people in the room Kari pulled Harry off to the side. "You ok Harry? Don't worry I'll help you as much as I can. You won't be alone in this." Harry gave a shaky smile and nodded," thanks Kari. I'm glad at least someone believes me." Kari nodded and ruffled his hair. He had quickly become a little brother to her. She was going to talk to her friends about this mess and see if they could figure out who put his name in the goblet. Soon the champions gathered around a short pudgy man who informed them that the first task was set for mid november. That was the only thing he told them.

Harry sighed as he entered the Gryffindore common room. He was greeted by a lot of glares though Hermione looked worried and the Weasley twins were grinning. "Hiya Harry! How'd you do it," one twin asked and the other picked up immediately after. "Yeah mate! You must tell us! We tried everything to get around to age line." Harry just shook his head and headed towards Hermione. "What'd they say Harry. Can they let you out of the tournament?" Harry shook his head in the negative," Dumbledore says I have no choice but to compete. Kari said that she would help me through though." This eased Hermione's worries a little. At least there was someone besides her willing to look out for him in this madness. She was rather upset that Dumbledore would allow this to continue with a student nowhere near the same level as the other champions. They stayed in the common room until all their housemates had gone to bed. They ignored all the jeers and claims of him being a cheater, or those praising him for getting past Dumbledore's age line. Both Harry and Hermione that once again the school would turn their back on him. Just like second year. They said good night to each other then headed to bed for a restless night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here we are yet again! Wow I am really spoiling y'all aren't I? Oh well since I have such fantastic readers I suppose I don't mind lol. First off I realize that there was a slight problem where I didn't add Fleur's accent. I apologize for that, but I was having issues with my keyboard at that time. To my newest reviewer Whitesaber! Thank you for your awesome review and I hope to not disappoint you. To the ever lovely Monkgirl I am pleased you enjoy it so much. The build up will be sort of slow but not dragging I hope. What love without a bit of romance right? Ron will get his just desserts soon, and not in the way he hopes lol. Next up darling Char245! I know right? When it comes to femslash I most certainly don't like the drama of having to choose only one partner! And of course my wonderful JB! Again I apologize for missing Fleur's accent. As for the beta I would appreciate any help offered. On with the show!

Chapter 6

The next morning found Harry and Hermione wandering down to the Great Hall. Already the entire student body was throwing insults at Harry for cheating. Only a few of their peers seemed to think that he would not enter himself in the tournament. When they finally sat down at the table everyone with the exception of Neville and Kari moved away. Kari offered a smile at Harry and Hermione. "Sup kiddo? Did you get flogged last night?" Harry blinked for a moment before shaking his head and returning to his meal. Kari sighed softly," well if they wanna be idiots let 'em Harry. Watch as soon as you show that you have a real chance at winning this thing. They will come crawling back and trying to pretend to be your friend. Then you can tell them to shove it." Kari grinned at their shocked faces. "Listen Harry, forgiveness is a big thing. BUT. You should only forgive those who deserve it and are truly repentant for what they'd done. Don't just take their half-assed apology and let it drop. You do that and they'll keep betraying you." Harry looked thoughtful for a while, simply thinking of Kari's advise. She was right, he forgave far too easily. Hermione smiled at Kari. As the day carried on Harry's nerves and patience were wearing thin. It seemed like everyone had to voice their opinion of the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Cheat, according to them. During their free period Harry and Hermione decided to sit by the Black Lake to get away from the populace.

Once seated they stared at the water as it lapped at the shore gently. The weather was unusually warm today so they soaked it in. Kari arrived a few minutes later with a large group of her friends. "Howdy guys," she said as she sat next to Hermione. The rest of the group sat in a semi-circle around them. Hermione counted about 10 people. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced which caused them to chuckle. "Oh we know who you are Hermione. You're the one that gots Kari wrapped around," a tall dark haired man said. Kari mock glared at him before smiling at Hermione. "I like to talk about you," she said simply, "I don't keep anything from this bunch of losers. All of her friends made sounds of protest at being called losers. "They are also going to help figure out who put Harry's name in the goblet." That caught Harry's attention. "How can they help? Dumbledore said that he was looking into it but they probably won't be able to figure out who." Kari snorted, "that old man clearly doesn't have your best interest at heart Harry. Sammy," she pointed to a short, red head that was a little heavy," found out that if there was any suspicion of foul play in the choosing of champions then they could've call the tournament a draw and simply redraw champions. But once all the selected champions agree to compete then it becomes binding." Both Harry and Hermione were floored. Harry would not have had to compete if he had known that. Hermione was furious. If this was true then Dumbledore would have known that particular rule. Yet he insisted that Harry had no choice!

"Don't worry you two. Like I said, I'll help anyway I can. For now however we are going to have some fun!" Kari stood pulling Hermione up with her. The dark haired man pulled up Harry. "What are we going to do." they both asked? "We are going to have a party in honor of the champions," another boy, blonde this time, said excitedly. They exchanged a look between them as Kari and the others led them towards the forest. "Kari the forest is forbidden for a reason you know," Hermione tried to stop but Kari just picked her up bridal style. She 'eeped' which caused Kari to chuckle. "It's only dangerous to those who don't know what they are doing. Come on it'll be fun. Lord knows Harry needs it." Hermione shut her mouth at that comment. Harry did need something to take his mind of everything, and if Kari can do that then who was she to argue. They walked for about 30 minutes before entering a large clearing. Hermione was shocked to realize it was the same clearing that she had dreamed about. Down to the last boulder. Kari set her down gently and grinned. All three of the other champions and their closest friends were standing in groups around the area. None seemed to eager to mingle or even talk to each other. The only exception was Fleur has she walked over to greet them. "Bon Jour mon amies! I zee zat 'ou managed to bring ze last guest of honor." Kari grinned and kissed Fleur on the cheek. "Of course! This party IS for ALL the champions. Whether willing or not," she ruffled Harry's already messy hair. Harry turned red in embarrassment. "Why aren't you layabouts chatting with each other? This tournament is meant to bring the schools together isn't it?" Kari yelled at everyone causing a few to jump in surprise.

"How do you Brits say? Bloody Hell? Mark let's get some music playing shall we? Time to teach these stiffs how to loosin' up!" Mark nodded and pulled out a small stereo system. He quickly enlarged it and pushed the play button. Music immediately began playing a fast tempo song that filled the entire clearing. All the americans and a few of the french students began dancing along to the beat. Hermione and Harry looked around, both blushing as some of the people began grinding against one another. A beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair grabbed Harry's hand and lead him a little further way to dance. Hermione thought the poor boy would faint. She suddenly felt Kari's arms wrap around her waist from behind and begin swaying them in time to the music. "How about a dance sweetie," Kari whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I..I..D-don't know h-how to d-dance." Hermione could feel Kari smile behind her ear. "Then I'll teach you." Kari grabbed her hand and twirled her around to face her. "Just feel the music, the pulse through your body." She pulled Hermione close and ground against her. Hermione's breath hitched at the contact. Every nerve ending was set on fire with such a simple touch. Though the beat was fast, the two women were slowly swaying, hips grinding gently. Hermione felt another warm body press against her back. Smooth delicate hands wrapped around her stomach and began to caress it sensually. Hermione turned her head slightly to see Fleur's smiling face as her hips moved against her bottom. What truly surprised Hermione however was when Fleur and Kari started kissing up and down her neck. Just lightly butterfly kisses that had her mind reeling at the sensation. She lost all track of time as the two goddesses danced with her.

When the music changed they pulled away from a flushed and panting Hermione. Kari grinned at Fleur and winked. Fleur grabbed Hermione's hand to lead her over to the refreshment tables were located. After all three hand a cold drink in their hand Hermione couldn't help but ask, "what was that about? That was amazing but why did both of you do that, and with me of all people?" Kari and Fleur looked at each other before smiling at her. "Well because you're gorgeous and we couldn't miss the opportunity to rub up against you. Nothing beats dancing with two of the hottest girls here," Kari said. Hermione blushed and ducked her head down while Fleur nodded in agreement. "I'm not hot. I'm not even pretty," she mumbled. Kari frowned at hearing such a thing come from her. "Hermione you are drop dead sexy! With your wild untameable hair, that radiant smile, not to mention delicious body. Why on Earth would you believe that?" Hermione remained staring at the ground. "I'm just a buck-toothed, know-it-all to everyone except a few people." Fleur gently gripped Hermione's chin and brought her face up to look at her. "'Ermione 'ou are magnifique. Kari and Moi both zee the beauty zat s'ines in 'ou. Do not let anee-une zay ozzer wize. Merde I wish zo pull 'ou boze off into ze forest and 'ave my way wiz 'ou." Kari grinned and Hermione blushed at the quite blunt french woman. "Well I wouldn't be apposed to a threesome romp in the woods! However 'Ma Cherie' I believe we got to build 'Mione up to that particular level. For now I say we simply relax and have fun." Hermione nodded quickly, the thought of being with both of them, AT THE SAME TIME, was both exhilarating and frightening.

Hermione looked around trying to spot Harry, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Don't worry 'Mione. Harry is off with Ashley in the woods. She's helping him blow off some steam," Kari grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes. Why was she attracted to this pervert again? Oh yeah, she almost perfect in everything else. Looks, smarts, she supposed the perverted mind was a small compromise to everything else. Hermione shrugged, Harry deserved some happiness right now. If getting laid was what did the trick she wasn't going to worry about it. Hell, at the rate Kari and Fleur keep teasing her, she might just take them up on that offer of a threesome. As the party wore down Harry reemerged with Ashley. Their clothes were skewed and Harry had a dopey grin on his face. When he came up to Hermione, she gave him a smile and patted his shoulder. "Come on lover boy, time to pack it up." Kari came up to them as her friends began cleaning up the mess. Over all the party was a success. The other champions had begun chatting with everyone and started new acquaintances with the students of other schools. Kari led them back to the castle holding Hermione's hand. Fleur had already headed back with her friends. "So did y'all have a good time tonight?" Harry and Hermione both nodded with big smiles on their faces. "Thanks for that Kari," Harry said with honesty and gratitude in his voice. "Hey anything for a friend. Anytime you need to get away you are always welcome with us. Same for you Hermione." They both nodded. Harry went into the common room leaving Kari and Hermione outside the portrait alone. "Thanks Kari. I know this meant the world to him," Hermione leaned up to kiss Kari's cheek. Kari however turned her head slightly to capture her lips in a sweet gentle kiss. Before Hermione had time to register what had happened Kari was already heading down the hall. "Good night 'Mione. See you tomorrow." Hermione blinked then walked into the common room and up to her dorm in a daze.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow four chapters in less than 24 hours. This should how exciting my life is. All the standard disclaimers apply. To the story!

Chapter 7

A few days had past since Kari's party. Harry and Ashley were often seen together now whenever they had a free moment outside of class. Kari's offer of them hanging out with the Salem students turned out to be a life saver. The morning after the party Ronald decided to confront Harry. "I see how ya are! You just had to do it! Couldn't let anyone else have the glory, oh no. Perfect Potter has to have all the attention, the fame, the money, and even the girls!" Harry stared at Ron before shaking his head and walking out their dorm room to meet with Hermione. Ron however had other plans. Once they were in the common room, Ron attempt to hit Harry from behind. Hermione, who was watching Harry and Ron come down quickly summoned a shield between the two. When Ron saw that his spell was blocked he turned on Hermione as Harry stared in utter shock at him. "You stupid little slut! How dare you interfere! I'll put you in your proper place soon enough you little bitch!" Everyone in the room stared in shock at Ron's vile words towards one of his ex-best friends. Hermione was on the verge of tears. How could he say such things? How could he attack his best mate from behind? Before anyone could react Ron pointed his want at Hermione and shot off a hex. No one had time to react. Hermione prepared for the hex to hit but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw a livid Kari and Fleur with a stunned Neville. Kari and Fleur stood ready for battle in front of her while Neville remained by the entrance.

"You worthless piece of SHIT! I warned you what would happen if you insulted Hermione, and now had the guts to try to hurt her as well," Kari growled. Her hands were balled into fists so tightly that blood began to seep through her fingers. Fleur's cold eyes remained fixed on the idiot boy. Harry quickly moved to Hermione's side, not daring to stand between them. Ron's red face suddenly turned pale at the two furious women. His fear didn't last long however, "what are you going to do about whore? I'm a pureblood. You and the beast are below me. You can't do anything to me!" Kari's eyes narrowed," wanna bet fucker. Just because your family is into incest doesn't mean shit when it comes to ability and power." She and Fleur slowly stalked towards him. Fleur's eyes slowly changing into bird-like irises and her nails growing into talons. Kari on the other simply snarled baring slightly longer and sharper canines. They slowly began to circle the retard like the predators they were. Fred, George and Ginny Weasley watched with worry, fearing for their stupid brother's life yet not daring to interfere. Ron gulped slightly but still refused to back down. "The ministry will have you in Askaban if you do anything to me. The mudblood deserves to be put down in her place. On her knees in front of..." He was unable to finish due to the sudden fist in his gut. Kari gripped his hair tightly and yanked harshly on it to bring him back up. "You truly are retarded. You wouldn't even be here without Hermione." Fleur grabbed both of his arms and pinned them behind him making Ron drop his wand. Kari's iron grip on his chin kept him from moving his head.

"You will apologize to Hermione and Harry. You will tell them that you are a worthless piece of flesh and don't deserve to call yourself a wizard much less a man." Ron attempted to break free only for her nails to dig deeper into his skin. "You will do as your better tells you if you wish to live and procreate in the future Ronald Weasley." The only response Ron gave was to spit in Kari's face. Nobody dared to breath or blink as Kari wiped of the spittle. "Bad choice asshole." She kneed him in the stomach then landed a heavy punch to his jaw. The loud crack made everyone wince in pain. Ron would've fell to the ground if Fleur hadn't been holding him. Kari nodded to Fleur and she let him slump to the ground. Ron groaned in pain, but the women were far from done. Fleur picked up Ron's wand and snapped it easily. She then kicked Ron in the stomach with her pointed, high-heeled shoes. Kari walked around to Ron's head and stomped on his right hand. Grinding her heel to ensure the bones were broken. Ronald cried out in pain and tried to curl up into a fetal position. Kari stooped down, grabbing Ron by his hair, dragged him over to the stairs. Everyone watched in sick fascination as Kari used the sticking charm to attach him to the wall. Fleur ripped Ron's shirt down the middle then slowly dragged her talons down his torso, making sure not to cut too deep. Ron's screams of agony echoed around the room.

"Now let's try this again. Apologize and say what I told you to. If you do the torture will end. If you don't it will only get worse." Ron whimpered as Kari's eyes glowed brightly with pure hatred for him. "I...I'm s-s-s-orry. I...I'm a-a-a w-worthless p-piece of f-flesh not w-worthy of be-being a wiz-wizard much l-less a man." Ron stuttered in pain and fear. Kari snarled again before putting all her force into punching him in the nuts. She let him drop down from the wall. She and Fleur turned away from his beaten and bloodied form to calmly walk back to Hermione and Harry. No one dared to move to help Ron in fear of attracting their ire. Hermione's mouth was hanging open, her eyes huge with disbelief. When Kari and Fleur reached them, they grabbed Harry and Hermione and led them out of the tower. For two floors no one said anything. Harry was the first to break the silence. "Um, h-how did you get into the common room?" Fleur was the one to reply since Kari still looked like she wanted to go back and finish the job. "'Our freend Neville let us een. We 'ad just come een win zat boy tried to attack 'ou from be'ind. We were going zo let 'ou 'andle ze problem, but win 'e eensulted 'Ermione. Well we lost cont'ol." Kari gave a jerky nod when they looked at her. She sighed loudly, "I think it would be wise if y'all just stayed with us for a few days. Let everything settle down." Neither of them were going to argue with that. Especially Harry seeing as he has to share a dorm with Ron.

The next couple of days the rumor of Ron's beating had spread like wild fire. Kari and Fleur were summoned to the Headmaster's office for their "punishment" but when their own headmistresses heard why they assaulted Ron, they gave only minor punishments. Fleur was to help Hagrid with the care of the Abraxsons while Kari was to run laps around Hogwarts. Neither complained and in fact enjoyed such tasks on a regular basis. Hermione and Harry would sneak down to the rooms the Salem students were staying in each night. Harry would share a bed with Ashley and Kari talked Hermione into share her bed. Kari seemed much more protective of the two since the incident. Even though Kari was a perfect host for Hermione at night, she noticed that Kari seemed slightly more stressed. Hermione missed Kari's free personality and fun-loving nature. For now she was content to sleep next to Kari feeling safe wrapped in her arms. Unfortunately the sleeping arrangement left her frustrated. To be so close to Kari and yet not to be able to make love to her like Hermione wanted to was driving her bonkers. Hermione knew that she wasn't quite ready for such a big leap yet, especially with them only knowing each other for a few weeks. Still she was craving a more intimate touch.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow got more follows and faves and a couple of new reviews! First up Mistress Monkgirl! You shall find out soon, I plan for that in a couple of more chapters. Can't make it too fast lol. To my wonderful Guest reviewer, Fleur and Kari are actually going to be the main focus for this chapter actually and since they are both older than Hermione their relationship will progress a bit faster. Char245! You are welcome but don't get too use to it lol, can't guarantee so many updates too often. Hypnos7131! Thank you for your review. And finally JB! Thank you soo much for your help, hopefully I can find a beta soon. I am also deliriously happy that my story is improving, also that my pace of it is set right. I am always happy to hear from my readers! Please feel free to make any suggestions and all tips are welcome! WARNING: SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 8

Fleur sat beside the Black Lake in the same spot she first spoke to Kari. She smiled softly remembering that day. It was when her veela recognized her mate. Despite what the wizarding world may believe, Veela were not promiscuous. In fact Veela will only give themselves to their mate. The Allure of a Veela was only to help the Veela weed out the undesirables. Those who could resist it were the potential mate/mates of a veela. Kari was certainly meant for her, as was Hermione. It was quite an unusual situation. No veela as ever had more than one mate before yet Fleur could feel the connection between the three of them. The wind blew gently, carrying the scent of the forest and water to her delicate nose. Fleur closed her eyes and relished in the fresh air. A warm body sat down beside her. Both remained silent for a moment, simply enjoying each others presence and the light weather of the autumn season.

Fleur turned her head to look at Kari as she seemed to study the forest across the lake. Ever since they had mauled that red-head boy a week ago Kari seemed to withdraw a little. Become more serious. "You shouldn't frown so much. It causes wrinkles." Her voice caused Fleur to jump slightly. "Well eef only I 'ad someone zo make moi smile more o'ten zen ma'be I wouldn't fro'n zo much?" Kari smirked at her," I suppose I'd better step up then huh?" Fleur smiled and nodded. "Oui, 'ou s'ould. W'y 'ave 'ou been zo zerious? Ever seence that eencident wiz ze boy, 'ou 'ave been...Broody? Not 'our uzual zelf." Kari sighed and turned her eyes back towards the lake. Fleur waited for her to say something. After a few minutes Kari finally broke the silence. "When I was younger, I let my anger and...Need... To protect those I love and care about to overwhelm me once. I...I hurt two people very badly because I couldn't control myself. Back in the common room I almost lost control again. I don't want you or Hermione to ever have to see me like that Fleur. It terrifies me that if you knew. If you knew what I was capable of that you would refuse to be with me. Hate and fear me." Fleur looked at her for a moment in shock. "Zat eez w'at 'ou are afraid of? Kari, I promeese zat niezzer 'Ermione nor I will ever fear 'ou. 'Ou are ze most kind and loving person we 'ave ever met." She gently grabbed Kari's face in a firm grip to make Kari look at her. "Nozzing will ever c'ange zat Mon Amour. 'Ou will zee." She placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips. Both were lost in the sensation. They broke apart reluctantly when someone cleared their throat behind them.

They looked up to see Hermione and Harry walking towards them. "Good Morning," Hermione said blushing slightly at the scene they came upon. Kari and Fleur smiled at them. Kari grabbed Hermione's hand as she went to sit down and instead pulled her into her lap. She let out a small "eep" at the action but didn't complain as Kari's arms wrapped around her waist. "Good morning Hun. How are you two holding up so far?" Harry smiled at them. It didn't take a genius to see that all three had a thing for each other. Though Hermione never actually told him, he knew she was in to women. He didn't care as long as his best friend was happy. Kari nuzzled into Hermione's neck as Fleur scooted closer and wrapped both into a hug. "Well people are still being prats. I'm sure you've seen the badges," Harry replied as Kari and Fleur nodded. "Ron is refusing to even look at us now. I think you got your point across quite well. Other than that everything's been pretty good." Hermione snorted, "only because of Ashley. I swear if I catch you two in a broom closet again I'm just going to hex you." Everyone laughed heartily at that. Kari grinned and tilted Hermione's face towards her. "You're just upset that one of us hasn't dragged you into one yet." She kissed Hermione lightly as the poor, frustrated girl blushed a deep crimson. "Tease," she said softly when they parted. Fleur chuckled and decided to kiss her as well, though a bit more passionately. "All een good time Ma petite Amour." The chatted about mundane things for a little while longer before heading inside for breakfast. Since it was the first Hogsmead weekend of the year everyone decided to have a nice lazy day wandering around.

At the Three Broomsticks the small group of friends sat in a corner booth enjoying their lunch. They laughed at each other jokes, teased each other, and simply enjoying each others company. As they sat sipping butterbeer, Draco Malfoy and his goons strode up to them. "Well well well, look what we have here. Potty and his whores," his two bookends laughed at his insult. Harry scowled at Malfoy while Kari and the others simply glared. "Well if it isn't the peacock. You know your crush on Harry is rather pathetic. I hate to be the one to break it to you boy, but Harry is already taken. Weasley is available though. Perhaps you should go ask him out," Kari said calmly with a blank face. Malfoy sputtered."W-what? I'm not crushing on Potter! I'm especially not gay!" "Well you could've fooled me with how much you seem to fixate on Harry. I mean honestly you go out of your way just to talk to him. Seems to me you get off on having his attention on you." Everyone laughed as Malfoy turned a dangerous red before stalking off with his bodyguards. Harry was holding his sides from laughing so hard, while Hermione and Fleur were shaking badly from trying to suppress theirs. Kari grinned and sipped her butterbeer. Once everyone had calmed down enough to breathe evenly they decided it was time to return to the castle. Harry and Hermione had to go to the library to do some studying, leaving Kari and Fleur alone once more.

"So Princess, what shall we do now that the kiddies are away," Kari wiggled her eyebrows at Fleur in a suggestive manner. "Mmmm I can zink of a few zings we can do." Fleur grabbed her hand and quickly led her to the Beauxbatons Carriage. She was dragged into Fleur's bedroom and swiftly shoved onto the large queen sized bed. Fleur locked and silenced the room before crawling up the bed towards Kari. "'Ou are not goeeng to leave zis room for a long w'ile Ma Cherie," Fleur purred as she began running her hand up from Kari's feet to her knees, then hips, and under her shirt slowly pulling it up. Kari moaned softly at the feeling of her smooth, soft hands on her stomach. When Fleur reached her breasts she grew impatient and flipped them over. Fleur gasped silently at the sudden action but immediately moaned when Kari began kissing, sucking and biting at her neck. Kari was swift in removing both of their clothes. Kari stared at the perfection laid before. Smooth alabaster skin flushed lightly with arousal. Medium nipples stood at attention when the cold air kissed them. Fleur's neatly trimmed pubic hair barely hiding the treasure within. Oh yes Fleur was truly the epitome of beauty in this moment. The scent of her arousal was driving Kari insane with desire. "This is your first time isn't it Princess. Your scent is absolutely delicious." Kari was intrigued to see her blush travel down to her navel. She stored that information away for later as she began to place gentle kisses up Fleur's long sexy legs. Where her mouth was unable to travel her hands covered in delicate caresses. Fleur let out soft breathy moans, her core pulse with need for the woman above her. "Please, Mon Amour. No teezing. I 'ave wanted zo make love wiz 'ou seence we first met!" She felt Kari smile agains her thigh, so close to where she desperately need her.

"Now now Princess. Your first time must be special and something you will remember down to the last detail for the rest of your life. I'm going to take great pride in ensuring you can't walk right for a week." Kari blew on Fleur's dripping sex, before trailing kisses up Fleur's stomach to her breasts. She palmed her breasts and grazed her thumbs over the peaked nipples, grinning as Fleur released a deep, throaty moan and arched her back. Kari leaned down and took the right nipple into her hot mouth, causing Fleur to cry out in pleasure, as her hand fondled the left. She alternated between the mounds of soft yet firm flesh for a short while. Bringing Fleur to the edge before trailing further up to her neck and jaw. Kari sucked on Fleur's pulse ensuring that a hickey formed to mark her as taken. Fleur bucked her hips up into Kari's in an attempt to get some much needed friction only to be denied when Kari pressed her body back onto the bed. "Patience Darlin. All in good time love." Kari kissed back down Fleur's body to were she craved her touch the most. Kari was having a very hard time trying to go slow. She couldn't wait to taste the flower's sweet nectar (cliche I know), the scent made her head spin. Kari gently spread Fleur's legs to gaze upon her soon to be feast. The light, dusky pink of the aroused flesh, the clit just barely peeking out between the folds. Kari licked her lips then descended on her to lightly kiss Fleur's wet pussy lips. She let her tongue trace the slit, ghosting of the clit. Fleur trembled and gripped Kari's hair in an effort to pull her closer. Kari moaned at the exotic flavor of Fleur and dipped her tongue in between the folds briefly. She gently parted the slightly puffy lips to get a good look at the most intimate area. Kari latched onto Fleur's clit and sucked and nibbled it gently. To Fleur's delight Kari added a finger to caress her insides in time with her suckling. Kari lavished the bundle of nerves generously as she added another finger to pump slowly into Fleur. Fleur was writhing in pleasure, moaning loudly and mumbling incoherently in french. Kari curled her fingers slightly, rubbing that special spot which sent Fleur over the edge. Kari slowed her pace even more as Fleur came down from her orgasm. She crawled up Fleur's body as the french witch lay panting and flushed. Kari nuzzled Fleur's neck and was surprised when the blonde pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"You are so beautiful Princess, and you taste divine," Kari grinned at the blush spreading down to Fleur's navel. "Well 'ou would know Mon Amour." She smirked before laying down and cuddling into Kari's side. "Mmmm zis feelz wonderful." Kari nodded and wrapped her arms around Fleur, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest love, we still got a few hours before lunch. I'm going to keep my promise," Kari grinned like a chesire cat and Fleur giggled. "Oui and I certainly looked for'ard zo eet." They both laughed as Kari flung the covers over them. Neither emerged until dinner that night.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow only three reviews, guess I was getting spoiled lol. Alrighty folks I know some are getting confused by Fleur's heavy accent. Don't worry I plan to deal with that in the chapter after this one as it will have a bit of a time jump in it. Monkgirl the wonderful, Yes and this chapter will have her reaction to them. She won't be jealous so don't worry about that lol. JuliBee my darling, I apologize that the accent was hard to follow. I also must compliment your english you are doing quite well. Whitesaber, the great lol. Glad you're hooked on the story. I promise at least one chapter a week so no worries. Today's chapter is going to be a bit short as it's going to be about Hermione's reaction. Let's get it on!

Chapter 9

Kari and Fleur walked into the Great Hall together holding hands. They made their way over to Hermione and the gang at the Gryffindore table. Hermione gave them a curious look before noticing the love bites proudly displayed for all to see on each other. Hermione turned back to her food with a light sigh. Maybe she was kidding herself into thinking she had a chance with either of them, let alone both. When they sat beside her, she gave them a small smile. Kari immediately saw the sadness in her eyes. "Congratulations you two. You make a beautiful couple," Hermione said softly before returning to her meal. "Thanks 'Mione." Fleur gave Kari a look of concern but she simply shook her head. The rest of dinner was slightly awkward for the three women. Hermione was happy for them, really she was. She knew she wasn't jealous of them being together. Hermione was berating herself for letting her think that they would want to be with a kid as well. Surely that's what Kari and Fleur saw her as. Before the dessert arrived Hermione excused herself from the table and headed towards the Salem rooms that she and Harry had been staying in. She entered Kari's room and decided that she shouldn't sleep in there anymore. Now that Kari was in a relationship it wouldn't be appropriate.

Hermione was almost finished packing her belongings to go back to Gryffindore Tower when Kari walked in. "What are you doing?" Hermione jumped slightly in surprise. "Oh..I..Um..Well I just thought that...That now you and Fleur are together that it wouldn't be right for me to be in your bed," Hermione blushed fiercely as she rambled. Kari frowned and crossed the room in quick, strong strides. She grabbed Hermione's trunk that was nearly full and began unpacking. "Nonsense 'Mione. You don't have to leave just because Fleur and I took our relationship a bit further. Is that why you are sad?" Hermione was trying to keep Kari from unpacking her things but froze at her question. "I'm not sad..." "Yes you are 'Mione. Please don't lie to me. Talk to me." Hermione stared at her shoes for a moment debating on how to tell Kari what she felt. Kari sat on the bed and gently pulled Hermione onto her lap, rubbing gentle circles into the girl's back. "I just...I should've realized that people like you and Fleur would never actually want to be with someone like me. I know I'm just a silly little girl in your eyes." Kari's frown deepened. "Wait so you are upset because you think you are too young for us?" Hermione nodded. Kari sighed and tilted Hermione's head to look up at her. "We really need to work on your self confidence. Hermione, we both want you as much as we want each other. Yes your age does factor in slightly in that we don't want to rush you into something you might not be ready for."

Hermione stared at Kari in shock. "Hermione, Fleur and I had sex true. But that doesn't mean we don't want to include you. We also don't want you to feel pressured into doing something just because we do. Both Fleur's and my nature calls out for each other. To secure our mate from any potential threat to our relationship. You don't have that instinct to the degree we do. Hell we've both been fighting not to just take you at the moment we see you. We don't want to hurt you Hermione. However we couldn't resist each other any longer. Now we won't be mated until you are ready to join both of us in that particular activity." Kari smirked slightly as Hermione's cheeks reddened. "You told me the most you've ever done was fool around a little. Fleur and I want to do this right by you. To make it the most memorable experience to date ok? You mean just as much to me and Fleur as we do to each other. Nothing will ever change that." Kari kissed Hermione gently, her hands rubbing her back. Hermione moaned softly and ran her fingers through Kari's hair. The kiss quickly deepened but remained slow and passion filled. When they broke apart Kari grinned and Hermione gave a shy smile. "So you gonna stay with me now or do I have to tie you to the bed?" Hermione laughed and slapped her shoulder. "I'll stay but only on one condition." Kari tilted her head at her in question. We at least start being more intimate. I may not be ready to go all the way but I do need some kind of release." Kari threw her head back and laughed. "Deal Love. Now if we are going to be doing that then I have my own condition." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You don't freak out when I go back to sleeping in the nude." Hermione's eyes grew wide, her mouth forming a little "o" as her mind began supplying tantalizing visions of Kari. She coughed slightly," well I suppose I could live with that." Kari grinned and kissed Hermione again before standing them up. "Now lets unpack your things then head to bed. I'm rather worn out." They both laughed, Hermione feeling grateful that for once she came to the wrong conclusion.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alrighty then. Jemjo thank you for your review and I shall keep a regular update on this story so no worries. Thank you Guest reviewer. Elizabeth, glad to ease your worries a little. Monkgirl here is another update for you. JB! As always it is such a pleasure to read your review. I promise to try to not get in the habit of writing short chapters. Now there is a bit of a time jump in this chapter and its going to cover some of what has happened in between the last one and this. On we go!

Chapter 10

Its two days from the first task of the tournament, and Hermione was worried sick. Not only did she have to worry about Harry's safety but Kari's and Fleur's as well. Ever since Kari and her had talked about their relationship things had been great. Fleur had begun sneaking into their bedroom every night. Each night they had slowly progressed in their relationship, both emotionally and physically. Hermione blushed at the image of last night that flashed through her mind. It was the first time all three had made love together. Now however they were both busy trying to prepare themselves and Harry for the task. Kari had managed to find out that the first was against dragons just last night. Hermione nearly had a panic attack upon hearing this, thus leading Kari and Fleur to make love to her all night. Now Hermione sat in the library looking up all the information on dragons that she could find while Kari, Fleur, and Harry were outside training. Unfortunately the only information she could find was not very encouraging. Sighing she decided to go watch the people who meant the world to her instead of raising her hysteria anymore.

Hermione found the three champions out by the black lake, all of them sweating despite the biting cold of the day. Harry was panting hard and looked ready to drop any second. Fleur looked to be in the same shape if only marginally better. Kari was the only one not exhausted though the glistening sweat showed that she was working just as hard. Hermione saw Ashley sitting under a tree nearby and so walked over to sit with her. "How long have they been training," she asked as she made herself comfortable. "Since breakfast. Kari has been drilling them pretty hard to ensure that they are ready." Hermione nodded, keeping her eyes on her girlfriends and best friend. "Did they eat lunch?" "No. This is the first break she's allowed them, and that's only because the others look ready to pass out." Ashley sighed, "I know Kari just wants to make sure they have a better chance to survive, but at this rate she'll be the one to kill them." "How are things between you and Harry going. I've noticed that he spends more time with you than anything," Hermione asked to get her mind of the group training. Ashley blushed lightly but grinned. "They are going great. He's finally coming out of his shell and learning to enjoy life, no matter how fucked up it is." Hermione nodded as she saw the three approaching.

Harry sat down beside Ashley, receiving a kiss. Kari and Fleur sat on both sides of Hermione. "Hey love how's the research comin' along," Kari asked as she hauled her into her lap. "Not too well I'm afraid. All the books pretty much say the same thing. Dragons are highly resistant to magic. Have excellent senses and are very fierce creatures. Depending on the type of dragon determines its strengths and weaknesses. Sense we don't know which dragon any of you will go up against its kind of useless." Kari nuzzled into Hermione's neck as Fleur dozed lightly beside them. "Don't worry Hun. We'll figure something out. Considering the dragons are nesting females it's obvious we will have to retrieve an egg or something from them. We will just have to play to our strengths. I'm going to start teaching Harry some spells that will give him a better chance of succeeding and Fleur and I will go over what we already know that might help." Hermione leaned into her embrace, allowing herself to relax some. "I swear 'Ermione, Kari is trying to kill us. Dragon or not." Fleur panted softly, still on the verge of falling asleep. Both Hermione and Kari had been working with Fleur on her english so that her accent wasn't so thick. She was making remarkable progress though she still allowed her accent out when saying Hermione's name. Only for the fact that they both loved the sound of it.

Kari chuckled and patted Fleur's head. "Only because I love you Fleur. You know I'm only pushing you so hard today to ensure that y'all have the stamina to survive this thing. It'd be stupid if someone just stood in one place while facing a dragon ya know." Fleur stuck out her tongue before starting to snore softly. Hermione and Ashley shook their heads at their respective lovers. Harry had fallen asleep on Ashley's shoulders shortly before. "How come you're not as tired as them," Hermione asked Kari. "I already have a higher stamina, as you know from last night," Hermione blushed deeply," I'm also used to heavy training so I don't tire as easily. Ashley is just as resilient as me in that field." Ashley nodded when Hermione looked at her. "Kari do you think I could begin training with you as well? I don't want to be a burden on anyone if there is a situation," she asked timidly. Kari stared thoughtfully at her for a moment. "Are you sure that's what you want 'Mione? You would never be a burden on us." Hermione nodded resolutely. She wanted to make sure she could be more of use than just a researcher. With everything she had been through with Harry, she needed to be prepared in case something serious happened. "Alright but don't expect me or Ashley to take it easy on you. Military bootcamp will be a walk in the park in comparison." Hermione smiled and kissed Kari deeply. "I won't let you down Kari. Promise."

Kari nodded and leaned against the tree. They chatted for a little while to give Harry and Fleur a much needed break. Finally Kari scooted Hermione off her lap and stood. "Alright, Ash I want you to start Hermione on the basics. Its time to wake these lazy brats." Ashley nodded and led Hermione off a bit down the shore as Kari began yelling at Fleur and Harry to wake their lazy asses up. Hermione chuckled as they jumped up in fright before grumbling. Hermione was certainly not prepared for her own "special treatment" and training as Ashley proved to be just as relentless as Kari. By the time dinner rolled around three very exhausted and hungry teens trudged into the Great Hall while Kari and Ashley looked as if they simply went for a walk. Harry, Hermione, and Fleur devoured their dinner, eating much more than usual. They talked about their training. Fleur was proud that Hermione wanted to join in even if she didn't have to. After dinner they headed back to Kari's room for a long, hot bath and full body message, provided by Kari. They did not get to make love that night. Fleur and Hermione fell asleep during their message. Kari crawled into bed, sandwiching Fleur in between herself and Hermione, and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The next morning Kari woke up her girlfriends before dawn. They all got dressed in jogging gear and met a sleepy Harry and wide awake Ashley out in the hallway. They made their way down to the Black Lake to begin their morning run. Harry and Hermione only made it once around the lake, while Fleur only lasted half a lap more. While the three of them walked the remaining distance Kari and Ashley completed three more laps before calling them over to do some warm down stretches. "Listen up guys. We're not going to do any working out today. Since the task is tomorrow I want to make sure we are well rested. Harry you and I are going to do some spell practice so that way you have something to rely on for your task. Since I know you are a great flyer I'm going to teach you the summoning charm. There is no rule that says you can't summon anything to you in the field so that is probably going to be our best bet." Harry nodded and swallowed slightly. "Fleur, I want you to go with Ashley and Hermione to work on some of the more advanced magic. Once again we are going to play to your strengths so focus on those." Everyone nodded before separating into the two groups. They practiced until Harry and Fleur were confidant in their spell work. Along with teaching the summoning charm, Kari taught Harry a multitude of protection and transfiguration spells just in case. First rule of any combat, always have a back up plan.

By the time lunch arrived Harry and Fleur were tired but happy with their results. Hermione was quite shocked and pleased with how well Kari and Ashley could teach. Though she was slightly worried about Kari not being prepared enough due to helping the others. They sat down at the table to eat when a very unwelcome voice spoke up behind them. "So how long do you think you will last Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I told him you won't last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." Draco and his goons laughed has Harry fought to control his temper. Kari sighed," and here I thought you had gotten over your crush boy." Draco sputtered. "How dare you! My name is Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family! I will not put up with your disrespect any longer, you piece of filth!" Ashley held onto Harry's arm as Kari slowly stood up to face Malfoy. She toward over the blonde easily and the sneer she presented would have made Snape cower in fear. "Listen well, Malfoy," she spat," I am far above your pathetic, disgrace of a family. You will learn to respect your betters Boy. Not even your precious daddy can protect you from me. Now run back to your table, and kindly leave the adults alone." Kari sat back down as Malfoy turned beet red before returning to his house table. Hermione, Harry and Fleur stared at her for a moment. Ashley began chuckling, breaking the tension among them. "God Kari I think you made him piss himself." Kari grinned and offered Hermione a bite of her steak. "Think he finally learned to leave us alone?" Ashley and Harry shook their heads. "No he'll just cry to his daddy about the mean girl who insulted them. Then he'll be back to his usual annoying self." Kari nodded and shrugged. "Oh well. More fun for me. At least the idiot is keeping himself at bay." Everyone looked towards Ron.

He sat with Seamus and Dean at the other end of the table, stuffing his face as usual. After his beating he learned to simply ignore them all. His mother on the other hand had been furious. She had even sent several howlers to Harry and Hermione for the mistreatment of her precious boy. Kari, luckily, knew how to undo the charms on the envelopes so they never had to deal with the embarrassing mail. Fred and George had apologized for their brother's behavior and said that they didn't blame Kari or Fleur for their actions. Most of the school still ostracized Harry for his entrance into the tournament, but he's learned to ignore them completely. Kari was right. Why worry about fickle people and their easily swayed minds? Neville had been one of the few who believed him, and was proving to be a great friend. They all sat and chatted about non-important things such as classes and what their plans for the holiday break would be. As the day wore on the group of friends enjoyed each others company. Kari and Fleur gladly helped Harry and Hermione with their homework. They cuddled with their respective partners. Over all they simply allowed themselves to forget about the task the next day. That night Kari, Fleur, and Hermione made slow, passionate love well into the night. When they finally fell asleep the only thing that mattered in the world was the love they held for each other.

In the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore paced the cluttered area. All of his plans were at risk thanks to this Kari girl. Harry was no longer friends with Ronald and seemed to be in a relationship with some floozy from America. Not only that but Harry was also being trained by the two girls as well. Now Ronald wouldn't shut up about how he was promised the fame and wealth of Potter, and that the bitch was stealing Granger too. No this was not at all going to plan. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, trying to think of a plan to salvage this. Fawkes stared at the old fool in distaste as he plotted ways to get rid of Kari and Ashley without anyone being the wiser.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: *Bows to whitesaber* Thank you Whitesaber for your review. Don't worry about Fawkes. I have some big plans for him. Jemjo, I can assure you that Dumbledore and Snape are the only bad guys on the staff and I know Mcgonogall will begin to show her loyalty to her cubs in the future. Hermione will have an animal form, hence the title 'Love of a Lycan' ;) though granted it won't be a fox or anything like that. Now I must warn everyone that this story will have some very dark parts, to help balance out all the fluff. Now on to the first task!

Chapter 11

The morning of the first task was dreary at best. A fine mist filled the air and the cold seemed to be extra harsh. Classes were cancelled for the day so that everyone could watch the event. The champions were summoned immediately after breakfast to the quidditch pitch for their debriefing. Each of the champions stood in a large tent, dressed in protective gear displaying their school colors and logo. Harry wore red and black with a griffin. Cedric wore yellow and black with a badger. Fleur was a beautiful silver and blue proudly displaying a pegasus. Victor Krum wore all red with the symbol of a hydra. Takashi Yusho wore solid gold with the japanese style dragon, while Kari wore black and silver with a howling wolf. Ludo Bagman gathered the champions around him and excitedly explained that each champion was to collect the golden egg. The egg itself was the only clue they would get for the next task, so it was vital to retrieve. After Bagman lead Harry off to a corner to 'talk for a moment' Kari and Fleur sat down next to each other. They held hands as they waited for Crouch to bring in the bag of miniature dragons for selection. Harry came to sit by them looking upset. "What's wrong 'Arry?" Fleur looked at him a little worried. "Bagman is trying to help me cheat. He just asked if I needed a potion or charm to help me with my dragon," he grumbled. As if it wasn't bad enough people believed he was a cheat. To have one of the tournament officials trying to talk him in to actually cheating was just wrong.

Kari snickered at that. "You know why he's trying to help you win right?" Harry shook his head in confusion. "He made a bet that you would win the tournament. If he looses then he has to pay a lot of money. Most likely more than he can afford." Harry sighed and laid back on the cot provided for them to rest on. Crouch came in calling for the champions to gather around him. He held a small velvet bag in his hand that was puffing out smoke on occasion. "Champions it is now time to decide which dragon you shall face. Each dragon replica will have a number around its neck to determine the order you will go in. Now ladies first of course." Fleur shakily reached in the back to pull out a small green dragon the hissed up at her. "The Swedish Shortsnout." Crouch said before holding the bag out to Kari. She reached in and pulled out a shining dragon that reflected the light around it. "The Mayan Diamondback." Everyone, but Kari, gulped as the miniature dragon let out a tiny roar. Kari nodded as Crouch continued on. Krum got an Norwegian Ridgeback, Yusho the Chinese Fireball, and Cedric plucked out the Italian Water dragon. Harry looked to Kari and Fleur nervously. They nodded in encouragement as he reached into the bag for the final dragon. The Hungarian Horntail crawled along his hand hissing and belching fire in anger when he pulled it out.

Yusho was the first to face his dragon, followed by Krum and Cedric. Fleur and Harry paced nervously around the tent while Kari relaxed in a nearby chair. "Psst." Kari looked towards the back flap of the tent as Hermione slipped inside, causing Harry and Fleur to cease. "How are you holding up Harry." Harry nodded slightly with a shrug. "The key is to concentrate, after that you just..." "Have to battle a dragon," Harry finished lamely. Hermione whimpered before pulling Harry into a tight hug. Fleur and Kari smiled at the scene. "Hey where's our hug huh? I'm startin' to feel jealous over here." Kari laughed as Hermione lunged at her with a crushing hug before turning to Fleur to do the same. "You be careful out there. All of you. Kari and Fleur I swear to Merlin if you don't come back to me whole I will hex you both to hell and back!" Kari's eyes grew wide at that statement. Note to self, DON'T piss off Hermione. Fleur let out a musical laugh. "Ok ok 'Ermione, we promise to come back in one piece." Hermione nodded towards Fleur before turning back to Harry. "Ashley has the same threat for you mister. Though I refuse to give you a 'big wet kiss' for her. That you will have to get afterwards." Everyone paused as Bagman announced that Cedric had finished his task. Now it was Fleur's turn. Hermione and Kari gave her a kiss for luck before she headed out into the arena. Hermione bit her lip in fear for her lover.

Fleur stepped out into the silenced arena, immediately scanning for her dragon. She saw the next with the gleaming egg. The nesting mother was perched just behind it staring at the intruder. It let out a warning growl as Fleur took a few steps forward. Fleur froze for a moment, before stepping sideways towards a crop of trees and rocks slowly. She quickly transfigured several rocks and trees into deer to distract the dragon while disillusioning herself. She muffled the sounds of her breathing and footsteps as well as casting a charm to mask her scent. Once she sent the deer off in the opposite direction Fleur began making her way towards the nest. The dragon chased after the deer almost instantly. Once the dragon was away from the nest Fleur sprang into action. Running as fast as she could to grab the egg. She was extremely grateful for Kari's training at the moment as she reached the nest in only 3 minutes. Making sure the dragon was still occupied with the deer, Fleur grabbed the egg and ran back to the exit. The crowd cheered as she made it to safety and the dragon handlers began preparing for the next champion.

Harry was next up to face the terrifying beast. He rehearsed the plan over and over in his head until the cannon sounded. Signaling the start of the task. Harry immediately ran to the side and ducked behind a large boulder just as a huge spiked tail smashed against the wall beside the entrance. He wasted no time in summoning his firebolt broom to him as he ran to the next boulder. Avoiding the cone-like spray of fire trailing after him. Harry continued to dodge and hide counting down the time it took for the broom to come. He spotted it flying towards him just as the dragon let out another burst of fire. Harry ran and jumped off the boulder just in time to land on his broom and shot off out of range of the dragon. He flew a couple of laps to find the right opening to swoop down. As the dragon grew annoyed of him flying around her, she leapt up into the air attempting to take flight after him. Harry saw his opening then, he shot down under the dragon, sweeping up the golden egg into his arms. The crowd went wild as he swiftly flew to the exit and out of harms way. He was proud of himself for not getting injured and succeeding where everyone hoped he'd fail. He left the tent to join Fleur and Hermione up in the stands to watch the final match. Kari's match. Hermione and Fleur were both pale as the dragon handlers brought out the most feared dragon in the world. The Mayan Diamondback was the most dangerous dragons known. Its entire back was nothing but diamond scales, its fire was white hot and could melt anything in mere milliseconds. No one could believe they would bring such a dangerous creature into a tournament.

Kari walked confidently into the arena at the sound of the cannon blast. The crowd fell silent as the gigantic reptile and Kari stared at one another. Neither of them moved, just assessing their opponent. Suddenly the dragon shot forward, its jaws opening to clamp down on its meal. Kari remained still, causing everyone to begin panicking. Before the dragon could close its razor sharp teeth on her, Kari jumped over the maw and landed gracefully on its head. The dragon did not even have a chance to notice that its prey was not in its mouth, when Kari ran down the length of the body. She slid down its tail yelling, "Yabba Dabba Dooooo," much to most of the crowds confusion, though the muggleborns laughed. When Kari reached the end of the tail she did a flip over to the nest landing in a pose like an olympic athlete. She picked up the egg for the next task just as the dragon turned around. Kari gave a two fingered salute to Dumbledore, which caused him to fume, and easily duck under the fire shot her way. She ran towards the dragon only to slide underneath it and back into the safety of the tent, thus ending the first task. The crowd sat in shocked silence at the fact that Kari did not use any magic to defeat the dragon. When the dragon was finally carted off and the pitch returned to normal, the ministry officials gathered to announce the scores of each champion. Harry was awarded first place for his use of the summoning charm and out flying his dragon. Fleur was second for her use of transfiguration and stealth charms. Next was Kari for her unique ability of besting the dragon without magic. Krum and Cedric were tied for fourth and Yusho was last.

Has Krum, Diggory, and Yusho were sent to the infirmary due to injuries during the task, Kari, Fleur and Harry followed their friends inside. Harry and Hermione broke off to go to Gryffindore Tower for the last few things of theirs. They were surprised to see a party waiting for Harry to arrive, as if everything was fine and none of their classmates had turned on them. Fred and George greeted them and praised Harry for a job well done. Everyone wanted to congratulate Harry, which was starting to grate on his nerves. Now that they new he had a chance to survive and even come out on top in this tournament he was their hero again. Hermione quickly went to grab their things and came back down into the common room while Harry had to suffer the masses. Everyone grew quiet when Ron showed up and looked at Harry sheepishly. "Hey mate. Look I figured you'd have to be barking to put your name in the goblet." Harry nodded stiffly, "kind of ya to notice, but I'm not your mate." Ron turned red at his statement before replying," look I didn't mean anythin' by trying to hex you, nor what I said to Hermione. I just got jealous is all. You know how I am." Hermione huffed as she came to stand by Harry. "Look Ron. What you did wasn't just out of line. No one attacks their supposed best mate from behind, and what you said to and called Hermione was unforgivable. If you think either of us are going to forgive you, think again. You can't even give a sincere apology for Merlin's sake. As for the rest of you? You can all bugger off as well. With the exception of a few, none of you believed me and now you want to pretend that none of you turned your back on me?" Harry was fuming.

A few of his fellow Gryffindores had the decency to look ashamed as he ranted. Ron was growing more and more furious though. Hermione glared at Ron, almost daring him to say something. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the tower before one of them lost control. They headed down to the rooms they had been staying in with Kari and Ashley. When they walked in it was to another party but this time it was for all three of the champions staying within. Kari and Ashley pulled their respective partners off to an area to celebrate. Fleur noticed that Hermione was still upset, and after hearing what happened in Gryffindore she wasn't surprised. Kari and Fleur were proud of them both for standing up to the idiot and wannabes who only wanted the fame from Harry. The party lasted well into the night. Harry and Hermione forget about the confrontation with Ron, allowing themselves a well earned celebration. Kari decided to head outside and encouraged Hermione and Fleur to spend some quality time together, to which they had no problem agreeing.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: MPYEH; I never really liked the old man either lol I have big plans for the coot. Miss Elizabeth, Fawkes will have a big role in the story as it progresses. You will also get your wish in this chapter lol. I'm glad I made it in your faves of OCs. My darling Monkgirl I assure you there was a reason for not going into detail about their first coupling as a threesome. I wanted that chapter to be focused on the task and had in fact planned on going in to delicious detail of their first time together in this chapter so fear not, you shall have your smut lol. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ALMOST PURE SMUT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SKIP TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 12

Kari walked out into the forest. She smiled as she thought of Fleur and Hermione finally having some alone time to build their relationship. The party was still in full swing when she left so she knew she wouldn't be missed too much. She walked into the large clearing that she loved to frequent since she arrived here at Hogwarts, it was the most peaceful place and she felt at home here. Kari jumped up onto the boulder on the edge of the pond to sit as she waited for the rest of her group to arrive. She thought back to the night her and her two lovers finally joined together two nights before.

_Kari had walked into the room to find Hermione and Fleur locked in a passionate kiss that made her smile. She coughed loudly to get their attention, and succeeded when they jumped apart. Kari grinned at their flushed state before closing the door behind her. Hermione glared playfully at Kari but couldn't stop the grin spreading on her face. "Where have you been Kari? Fleur and I were starting to worry about you." Kari raised an eyebrow. "Yes I saw how worried you were for my well being." All three women chuckled lightly. "Well to answer your question 'Mione. I was out figuring what the first task is." This statement had both women sitting straighter. "Dragons is the first task. There is one for each of us, so I'm assuming that we must face it on our own." Hermione and Fleur paled at Kari's information. Hermione jumped off the bed and began pacing, biting her lip deep in thought. "Are they mad?! How can they possibly expect teenagers, one of which only in fourth year, to go up against a DRAGON of all things? We have to go to the library and look up any spells that might be affective against a dragon. We need to inform Harry and.." "Whoa! Easy Darlin' I already informed Harry of the task. As for spells well there isn't much to that seeing as dragons tend to be resistant to magic. Relax Hun, I'll take care of everything," Kari said as she stopped Hermione's pacing and rambling. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! YOU'RE GOING UP AGAINST A BLOODY DRAGON!" Hermione yelled terrified for her friend and girlfriends. Kari kissed Hermione firmly to distract her quickly building hysteria. "I'm calm because I know we can all get through this task. Now calm down and relax Love." Fleur stared at Kari still in shock. "You sure of zis Kari? I'm not nearly 'as confidante as 'ou are,' she murmured, her accent coming back out slightly. "Yes I'm sure because I'm going to help you and Harry train more for this." Fleur nodded, feeling slightly better, but Hermione was still on the verge of a panic attack. Kari decided she needed do more to distract the distraught girl. She leaned down and began kissing Hermione's neck lightly. Her hands trailing up the young witch's sides. Hermione couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her throat at the sensation. Fleur stood from the bed seeing what Kari intended to do for the girl. Fleur came up behind Hermione and mimicked Kari's actions. Hermione's over worked brain gladly shut off as both women lavished her body. Kari trailed kisses along Hermione's jaw towards her plump lips begging for attention. She pressed their lips together in a fevered kiss that left both panting hard. Fleur swiftly made short work of Hermione's clothes leaving the trembling girl bare before them. As Kari and Fleur stared hungrily at Hermione's body, she began to feel self-conscience about her looks. How could she not compared to the two goddesses before her? Kari's eyes were almost black with desire as she drank in the beauty. Pale skin, like a kiss of moonlight, pulled taught over lean muscle. Firm breasts big enough to fill her hand just right, with rosy nipples on top. Hermione was just as beautiful as Fleur. Her womanhood was clean shaven, not a hair to be seen, allowing her eyes to devour her. Kari pulled Hermione into a deep, love-filled, soul-searing kiss as her hands eagerly explored the young body. Hermione shivered as both set of hands eagerly travelled over her willing body. Fleur began kissing fiery trails all over Hermione's body from her neck down to her calves in gentle worship. When Kari was sure that Hermione was sufficiently distracted from her worry, she lead the flushed girl back to the bed to lay her down. Once settled on the bed, Kari and Fleur quickly stripped each other for Hermione's viewing pleasure. They crawled on the bed, both kissing up the younger witch's body slowly until they reached her neck. This time Fleur claimed her lips in a passionate kiss while Kari gently messaged the girls stomach and chest, teasingly avoiding her breasts._

_"If you don't want to continue Love just say so and we'll stop ok," Kari whispered in Hermione's ear as Fleur pulled away. "Please. Please don't stop. I want to make love to you both so much it hurts." Kari and Fleur nodded smiling gently. Fleur laid to the side as Kari rolled onto Hermione, making sure not to put too much pressure on the witch. Kari kissed Hermione gently then trailed her lips down her slender neck. She sucked on Hermione's pulse lightly as her hands cupped her breasts, teasing the nipples into hard peaks. Kari continued kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of skin down Hermione's body, first paying homage to the twin mounds of flesh before going further. Hermione was moaning and panting with each soft caress and kiss from her lovers, her body flushed a light red. Fleur smiled as she lightly ran a hand up and down Hermione's side, watching Kari treat her young lover with equal love and respect. When Kari reached the apex of Hermione's legs, she nearly drowned in the scent of her arousal. Where Fleur had been spicy with a hint of musk, Hermione was pure sweetness. Like a candy shop when you first enter. Both scents complimented each other, and Kari was easily getting drunk off them. Hermione spread her legs slightly further in anticipation and eagerness to feel Kari. She wasn't denied as Kari ran her tongue over her soaking mound. Both moaned as she did so. Hermione tasted as sweet as she smelled and Kari eagerly delved in deeper to get more. Hermione threw her head back as Kari lapped at her clit, her hips bucking up into the heavenly mouth. Fleur moaned at the sight of the two, she could not wait for her turn to taste the fiery bookworm. Until then she was more than happy to taste Hermione's flesh as she latched onto a pert breast, lapping and gently biting the hard nub on top. Hermione was in heaven as the two women sent her senses into overdrive. Kari looked up at Hermione and Fleur as she slid a finger into Hermione's tight passage, causing the girl to spasm around the digit. Hermione let out a quiet scream as she orgasmed, her hands seeking refuge in the blonde's hair. Kari slowly stroked inside her, letting her ride out her orgasm before adding another finger and quickly bringing her over the edge again. Fleur couldn't resist anymore and gently pushed Kari out of the way after Hermione's third orgasm. _

_Fleur latched onto Hermione's already throbbing bundle of nerves causing the writhing girl to spasm in ecstasy. Kari grinned as she positioned herself between the french witch's legs. She lapped at Fleur's dripping entrance just as enthusiastically as Fleur did Hermione. All three witches moaned loudly at the pleasure each were given in turn. Hermione was almost catatonic when Fleur brought her over the edge again and again before finally relenting. While Hermione drifted in between conscience Fleur and Kari continued on with each other until the youngest lover recovered. _

Kari was pulled from her remembrance of that magical night when she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up to see a group walk into the clearing. She nodded to the leader once they were near enough. "Report Michael." Her long time friend and partner nodded towards her beginning his report of what they had discovered.

-Meanwhile With Fleur and Hermione-

After Kari had left for fresh air Fleur pulled Hermione into their room. Their lips met in a heated kiss as hands eagerly pulled off clothing. Hermione latched onto Fleur's neck once the blonde's shirt was removed, making the older witch groan in pleasure. Hermione was pleased to see that the french witch forewent the lingerie tonight and was quick cup her hands around the large breasts. Hermione messaged the flesh with vigor as she pushed Fleur against the wall. She moaned into the delicate skin and trailed wet kisses down to the collarbone, lightly nipping. Fleur dug her fingers into the thick curls in an attempt to pull the little minx closer. Hermione pressed her thigh between Fleur's legs, pressing tightly against the sensitive area but refused to allow the blonde any friction to ease her ache. Fleur growled softly as she tried to grind against Hermione only to be denied with her pulling away every time. By the fourth time Fleur was agitated. The minx merely grinned at her before using her wand to remove all their remaining clothes then sticking the french woman against the wall. Fleur blinked in surprise that she could not move. Hermione threw both their wands away before latching onto a breast, her hand teasing and messaging the other. Fleur leaned her head against the wall, a throaty moan escaping her mouth. Hermione continued the assault occasionally switching breasts. Finally, to Fleur's relief, Hermione began kissing lower, stopping to lavish Fleur's navel with her tongue. When Hermione reached Fleur's hips she looked up into the flushed witch's eyes before slipping her tongue into the slick folds. They both moaned as Hermione's tongue played around the hard nub, drawing random patterns. Hermione had learned quickly what Fleur enjoyed the most when it came to this particular activity. Hermione lightly bit down causing her lover to jerk slightly. She grinned as Fleur began babbling in french. Hermione then thrusted two fingers deep into the witch writhing on the wall, receiving a startled yelp and moan in return. She set a fast and hard pace, curling her fingers to rub that one special spot to drive Fleur crazy. The Beauxbatons champion cried out in pleasure with each thrust. Hermione sucked hard on the bundle of nerves sending Fleur over the edge into a fierce orgasm that shook her body. Fleur moaned out Hermione's name then slumped against the wall panting heavily. Hermione retrieved her wand to release her captive, then levitated the spent blonde onto the bed to rest. Fleur watched Hermione crawl into bed beside her with heavy lidded eyes. The saying about quiet ones was certainly true for this little bookworm. Ever since they had made love two night ago Hermione proved to have quite a kinky side. Kari and Fleur were certainly shocked but definitely pleased with this side of the shy girl. Hermione snuggled into Fleur's side, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "How long do you think Kari will be gone for," Hermione asked softly tracing patterns onto the blonde's stomach. Fleur shrugged slightly," I do not know Mon Petite Amor. I'm sure that we can keep each other busy until she gets back." Hermione giggled. "Oh I don't doubt that Love." Fleur grinned and climbed on top of the brunette. "Now it is my turn." Hermione laughed before Fleur silenced her with a deep kiss.

-Back in the Clearing-

Michael sighed deeply as he began his report. "Dumbledore has been doing a lot of illegal actions in regards to Harry Potter. He has a goblin helping him steal the Potter fortune ever since his parents demise. He has also set up a marriage contract to one Ginerva Weasley with permission from the girl's mother, Molly Weasley nee Prewitt. Molly Weasley has also been stealing funds from Harry's vault under the guise of his school supplies. However since the cost of school supplies and the amount she has been withdrawing don't match up it is obvious she is lying. As for the entrance of Harry's name into the tournament, it appears that Dumbledore set it up." Kari frowned at this statement, "how so Mike?" He coughed in discomfort," apparently the old man believes that one 'Lord Voldemort' is still alive and will attempt to use Harry to regain a body. Sources have proved that the Dark Lord is indeed involved as he has had an imposter planted into the school. We have yet to discover who it is, but we believe it might be Mad-Eye Moody. He is the only one that was close to Dumbledore and is new to the building baring the guest schools of course. We haven't investigated him yet. We believe Dumbledore is aware of the imposter and is allowing him to remain to use Harry for whatever his plans are. If he wants Harry to be used to resurrect Voldemort then we suspect that they will try to kidnap Harry at some point in the tournament." Kari nodded slightly. "Have you located where Voldemort is hiding at the moment?" "No ma'am. We only know that he was in Albania for a while before returning to the UK. We had a lead on a missing woman that was found dead. Evidence points to a ritual. Sammy and Jake are currently looking up which rituals it could've been. Of course the British Ministry are treating it as a simple murder. We have found that the ritual was very powerful and complex so we aren't flying blind on that front." Kari sighed and stood up from the boulder. "Good work Mike. Keep searching and remember to keep a low profile." Michael nodded. "What shall we do about the tournament and old man?" Kari jumped down and patted his shoulder. "Leave that to me. We can't let on what we are doing. Let the old man think that his plans are working in his favor." Mike nodded solemnly," Ma'am we also discovered that he plans to get rid of you and Ashley. You are a threat to his plans at the moment. Be careful." Kari smirked and nodded," don't worry Mike. I'll handle anything he throws at us. Thanks for the warning. Now everyone get some rest. We still have a lot to do in this backwater country, so we all need to keep our heads straight." Everyone chuckled lightly before heading back into the forest. Kari watched them go before turning her head towards the half moon. "This is going to be one hell of a ride," she muttered before heading back to her lovers.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yay another chapter! Security can be quite a boring job lol. MPYEH! I completely agree! The only time I actually liked Molly was when she killed Bellatrix in the movie, but even then I only liked it because I was high and enjoying the movie in 3D, while it was in 2D lol. My darling Monkgirl, I am so glad I restored your faith in me! I promise that everything I do in this story is for a reason. Now granted there will be a few times where I will simply gloss over the smut, but I will try not to do so too often. Thank You to all who have faved and followed the story and I hope to hear your opinions, ideas, and suggestions soon as well. Now away we go!

Chapter 13

The next few days passed in a blur for everyone. After the first task almost the whole school changed opinions on Harry once more. He had people walking up to him to congratulate him and say that they believed him the whole time. He would have snapped at them if it wasn't for Kari, Ashley and all their other friends. Kari proved to be one of his main defenders from the masses, along with Hermione and Ashley. Kari would often sneer at those who were brave enough to approach, though they quickly left when she pointed out that they had worn Malfoy's badges before the first task. Now the small group sat outside by the lake, enjoying last day of mild weather before winter fully set in. Hermione sat in Fleur's lap today while Kari laid down on the grass. Harry and Ashley were cuddled together beside the trio. "So have any of you figured out the clue to the next task yet," Ashley asked, drawing little patterns on Harry's neck. All three champions shook their heads. Kari scowled and winced slightly. "Every time we open the damn things the most god awful screeching comes out." Harry and Fleur nodded in agreement. Hermione frowned deep in thought. "There has to be some way to figure it out without Kari's ears bleeding every time we open the egg." "Hey that was only once!" Everyone chuckled at Kari's look of indignation. Honestly if their hearing was like hers their ears would bleed too!

Harry sighed as he laid his head on Ashley's shoulder. "I think we should just take a break from figuring it out for a while. The second task isn't until February anyway. Lets just enjoy the holidays coming up then work on the clue." Kari and Fleur nodded in agreement, much to Hermione's annoyance. "Honestly you three! You need to figure out the clue so that way you have plenty of time to plan and prepare. If you don't then you could be in grave danger!" "Easy 'Mione. We've been in danger ever since our names came out of the goblet. Harry more so. Relax Hun, we will be fine. I promise as long as we keep up our training then we should be able to come out alive," Kari said gently placing a kiss to the distraught teen. Sighing Hermione gave up the argument for the time being. Kari smiled and laid back down stretching lazily. "So what are y'alls plans for the holidays?" Harry shrugged replying that he was staying in the castle since the burrow was out of the question due to their fall out with Ron. Fleur was thinking about returning home to visit her family for a few days then returning for the remainder. Hermione sighed, "well I was going to go to the Burrow like Harry and since my parents are leaving on vacation I guess I'll be staying here as well." Kari blinked. "Why don't you just go with them? They don't get to see you for most of the year." Hermione just shrugged," we've been drifting apart since I started coming to Hogwarts. I love them but they just are not a part of my world anymore." Kari sat back up to stare at Hermione for a moment. "What do you mean not part of 'your world?' There is only one world Hermione, and we are all a part of it. Why are you isolating your own parents for something as stupid as that?"

Hermione huffed and stood up from Fleur's lap, glaring at Kari. "They are muggles in case you forgot Kari! They don't understand magic and they certainly can't understand how our world works," she shouted at Kari. Kari growled low in her throat, standing to tower over her young lover. "They are your parents Hermione. They don't need to understand everything. They simply need to know that they are not losing their daughter to something that they can't reach. Just because they can't use magic doesn't mean they don't belong. YOU are their connection into this new life. YOU are they care about. Not some fucked up society that looks down on them simply because they are different. If you want to isolate yourself from them then fine, but I sure as hell won't be with someone who would so easily turn her back on the ones who love her." Hermione felt like she had been slapped. Kari snarled deeply and took a step towards her, making her back up slightly in fear. "You are an ungrateful brat. They ARE your world. NOT this place that refuses to even accept you because of your heritage. If you would rather abandon the ones who allowed you to experience the world of magic then perhaps you'd be better off with the Weasel after all. Goodbye Granger." Kari stalked off towards the forest. Hermione fell to the grass, tears slowly falling down her face. Everyone remained in an awkward silence for a moment before Ashley broke it in a soft voice. "Family is a very tender subject with Kari. All she ever wanted was a loving family. Maybe even find our biological parents. We only had each other our whole lives. Let her blow off so steam for a little while Hermione, but you should really reconsider about your parents. Don't drift away from them. You never know when you will lose them." All three stared at Ashley in shock.

"I know. We don't look much like sisters, but we decided not to tell people because we don't want anyone to try to use us against each other. We were found when we were real little and placed in an orphanage. For years we went from home to home, none of them very nice either. That's one of the reason why it's such a touchy subject." Hermione sobbed, burying her face in her hands. She didn't know what to think or do. Kari didn't want anything to do with her now. She felt arms pull her into a tight embrace and she buried her head into Fleur's shoulders. Fleur gently rocked the distraught girl but didn't know what to say. Kari was right that Hermione shouldn't let her magic tear her away from her family. However Hermione didn't deserve to be treated so harshly in her opinion. Ashley and Harry decided to leave the two in private and returned to the castle.

Deep in the Forbidden Forest Kari continued walking, trying to calm down. She regretted hurting Hermione like that. She just couldn't stand it when people thought they had to choose between their family and life path. Kari reached the large clearing still feeling her anger boiling. She sighed. She needed a good run, maybe even a hunt. Anything to burn off the rolling energy she felt. Making a decision, Kari took off in a dead run. Her form blurred and stretched into a large silver wolf. Lean, powerful muscles propelled her forward faster than the human eye could see. Pointed ears laid flat against her head and her nose took in all the scents of the forest as she ran. The wind rustling through her thick fur was soothing as she weaved and jumped through the tress and foliage. Large paws that could just as easily crush as shred barely made contact with the ground as she travelled further into the woods. All manners of creatures cleared her path in fear of the giant hunter in their midst. Kari allowed her mind to go blank as she ran. Her anger and stress evaporating with each sure step. Just simply letting instinct take over for the time being. When she reached a cliff leading down into a small canyon she stopped. Kari looked around the new area in slight curiosity. The scent of wild flowers was almost overpowering. She spotted a small river off to the side and decided to have a drink and rest for a bit. The area was beautiful and serene.

Once her thirst was sated Kari laid down, letting the mid-day sun warm her body for a while. Kari sighed internally as she though back to Hermione. She knew she needed to apologize to the little witch and assure her that she wouldn't leave. However Kari really wanted to make Hermione see how important her family was. Kari felt her eyes start to drift shut. She slowly fell into a light slumber as the flowers scent filled her nose. Once Kari returned to the castle she would apologize to Hermione, but for now she needed time alone.

A/N: Ok I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to start showing where Kari comes from. So now is the start of them finding out Kari's history. I will warn you now it is going to be quite dark so prepare yourselves. If you are uncomfortable feel free to skip those parts. Good night folks and PLEASE review. I need to know if y'all like, don't like and everything. Like always I enjoy reading your thoughts and opinions!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok since last chapter was short here is another one just for you darling readers! MPYEH yes I know Kari overreacted and that was intentional lol. Don't worry things will begin to come together I hope! Monkgirl I am glad you understand lol. Dreadloc! I am sooooo glad that I could impress you so! I hope I can keep the story good for you. WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SKIP THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 14

Kari laid on the floor in a living room. Dirty brown carpet irritated her bare back. Pain was coursing through every nerve ending as a balding, fat man towered over her small frame. Kari could feel blood seeping into the carpet from all over her body. Cuts and welts littered and crossed her tender flesh from the beatings. She turned her head away from the man only to spot little Ashley crying in the kitchenette of their supposed new 'home.' What she wouldn't give to keep her little sister from seeing this. Tears trekked down Kari's dirtied face as the man let his pants fall to the ground. He knelt between her thin legs, prying them open. She could smell his foul breath as he prepared to enter her abused body.

Kari leapt up and looked around her in panic. Once she realized that she was still in the forest Kari relaxed slightly. It had been years since she had dreamt of that damned place. Sighing Kari looked up at the moonlit sky. Light clouds floated lazily by, the stars bright. Kari figured it must be in the very early hours. Standing up slowly and stretching she decided to go back to the castle. She took her time walking through the forest as she thought of her nightmare. Kari had been 7 at that time, Ashley 5. That was one of the worst homes they had been sent to and ever since then they didn't trust people easily. Almost every home had been abusive in one way or another. Any nice family that tried to take them in ended up sending them back to the orphanage because they were 'too damaged.' Kari lost track of how many times she had to hear that her parents abandoned them, that they were unwanted anywhere. That was why Kari had got so upset at Hermione yesterday. She had what Kari and Ashley craved. She didn't realize how lucky she was to have parents that loved her unconditionally and were willing to let her go into a world they couldn't be a part of. It bothered Kari to no end that Hermione would let them go so easily. Would abandon them. NO! She wouldn't let Hermione do that. No matter what she had to do, she would not let that happen.

Kari reached the castle just as the sun began to rise over the horizon. First she needed to apologize to Hermione for snapping like that, then explain to her why she behaved in such a way. Hopefully Hermione would be willing to listen though Kari wouldn't blame her if she didn't. Just before Kari reached the main doors she caught Hermione's scent on the breeze. She quickly changed course and followed the alluring scent to beside the lake. Hermione sat staring out at nothing, obviously lost in thought. Kari sat beside the brunette silently. "I sent my parents a letter to see if they wouldn't mind me coming home for the holidays," Hermione whispered, dropping her eyes down to the ground. Kari blinked for a moment in surprise. A small smile found its way onto her face as she pulled Hermione into a tight hug. She felt the girl tense for a moment before relaxing into her hold. "I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday 'Mione. I should never have snapped at you like that. I just don't want you to loose them." Hermione nodded into Kari's shoulder. "When Ash and I were kids we ended up going from foster home to foster home. Most were very unpleasant. All we heard constantly was how our parents abandoned us. That no one would ever want us, love us. After so long I guess I began to believe part of it." Hermione frowned but didn't interrupt. "At school I would listen to all the other children whining about their families, how unfair they were being treated and the like. I grew to hate them because they had no clue what they had."

Kari sighed," I would see parents franticly searching for their child when lost or who had run away and I couldn't help but wonder why my own haven't come looking for me and Ashley. Over the years the feeling of envy just grew, and every time I see some one taking their family for granted I just snap. I am truly sorry for treating you like that 'Mione. Can you ever forgive me?" Hermione was shocked to see a few tears roll down Kari's face. Instead of responding, Hermione pressed her lips against Kari's in a desperate kiss. Kari was quick to respond easily deepening the kiss as Hermione buried her hands in her hair. Hermione pressed Kari to the ground. Kari's hands found their way under her shirt to feel the soft skin. Eager hands explored each other as their kiss grew fevered. They broke away when air became necessary and stared into each others eyes. "I love you Kari. You have nothing to apologize for," Hermione panted. Kari drew her in for another deep kiss as she rolled them over, pinning the brunette beneath her. Hermione moaned as she kissed down her neck and ground her hips into her own. Kari ripped open Hermione's buttoned shirt needing to see her lover's body.

Hermione watched Kari drink in her body with such pleasure and eagerness that it took her breath away. Kari leaned down to trail kisses along the collarbone, her hands pulling down the plain cotton bra to release the delicate orbs of flesh. She grazed her lips over the hardened nipples in a teasing kiss before latching her teeth around one of them. Hermione's low moans increased with each gentle tug on the pebbled bud, each lick driving her wild with lust. She needed to feel every inch of her lover so she tugged at Kari's shirt, pleased to see that Kari was not wearing any undergarments. The moment Kari felt Hermione's hands on her bare skin she moaned against the witch's chest. When Hermione pinched her nipples, Kari let out a low growl of pleasure before kissing further down the toned body of her young lover, pushing off the skirt in the process. Hermione spread her legs further in anticipation. Kari savored the scent of Hermione's arousal for a moment then dove into the dripping depths like a starved woman. Hermione arched her back the moment her silver lover's tongue drove into her. Gods how she loved this, loved the woman above her. Kari slowly teased Hermione into a frenzy, alternating between fast and slow paces, hard and gentle licks. Hermione cried out when she felt Kari push two fingers deep into her entrance. The pace was slow at first, but granting Hermione's pleas, Kari thrusted harder and faster. She crashed her lips against Hermione's in a fierce kiss that matched her thrusts in intensity. Hermione moaned into her lover's mouth. She could feel her orgasm approaching the breaking point.

"MS. GRANGER!" The shriek of her Head of House not only made her jump in absolute horror but also succeeded in killing her almost orgasm. Hermione rushed to cover herself up properly only to be wrapped in a conjured blanket Kari provided. Kari however wasn't in a rush to do the same instead choosing to be nonchalant about the whole situation. The young witch was extremely red, being caught by not only her Head of House but also her role model was almost traumatizing to the poor girl. Professor MacGonagall could not believe what she was seeing. Her favorite pupil doing THAT and OUTSIDE of all places was not what she expected from the often prudish girl. "What in the world do you two think you are doing?" Hermione gulped and decided to stare at the ground, leaving Kari to answer the stern witch. "Well in all honesty we were having make up sex. Granted we probably should've gone to a more private area, but neither of us figured people would be out here this early in the morning." Both of the witches stared at Kari, one in absolute horror at the blunt reply, the other simply in shock by it. Hermione let out a silent groan before standing, keeping her head down. "I'm sorry Professor. We were not planning on doing this. It just happened," she mumbled dejectedly. She had hoped to never disappoint her favorite teacher, but this incident surely must have destroyed the woman's opinion of her.

Professor MacGonagall sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Ms. Granger will serve detention with me for a week. This sort of behavior is most unbecoming of such a bright student such as yourself. Ms. Alexander I will be speaking with your Headmistress about this manner. Now it is time for breakfast so you two best head off." Both girls nodded without a word and trekked towards the castle in silence. MacGonagall shook her head watching the two. Honestly if it had been anyone else she would not have been so kind, or lenient. She would have a nice long talk with Hermione tonight during detention. For now however she needed to find the Headmistress of Salem.

Hermione and Kari walked into the Great Hall still not saying a word. Hermione was mortified, terrified, and down right frustrated. Kari on the other hand was trying very hard not to laugh. She knew that while her little lover could be kinky at times in the sack, she was still a stick in the mud for rules. To be caught having sex, by a Professor and Head of House, must have been horrible for the girl. Kari shook her head then wrapped an arm around the stiff brunette. Hermione immediately cuddled into the embrace as they sat next to Fleur, Harry and Ashley. "Glad to see that you two made up," Ashley grinned at Kari. Usually it took her big sister to a few days to calm down, but then again Kari also wasn't in a serious relationship those times. Kari nodded and chuckled when Hermione blushed a deep red before burying her head into her shoulder. "What's wrong 'Mione?" Kari grinned as she rubbed the poor girl's back. "Professor MacGonagall caught us...Making up..Earlier. Needless to say we are both in a bit of trouble." Everyone laughed loudly. When Fleur managed to calm down enough she asked, "did you at least get to finish before she caught you?" Hermione groaned loudly into Kari's shoulder while shaking her head. Everyone laughed again much to her dismay. Now she had to go all day being frustrated, and even couldn't get satisfaction until after her detention. This sucked...


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: And yet another chapter for my wonderful readers! Jemjo! I know right? Lol I couldn't help but add that after the beginning of the chapter. Monkgirl my darling! Yes Kari and Ashley had a really horrible childhood and the readers will find out more about it. It also will explain why neither use a wand ;). Away we go!

Chapter 15

Hermione stood outside Professor MacGonagall's office trying to gather up her courage to knock. It was after dinner and time for her first detention. She still could not believe that she had received detention without Harry or Ron being involved. Well here goes nothing she thought and knock soundly on the door. "Enter," came the brisk response. Hermione gulped before walking into the Deputy Headmistress' office. Professor MacGonagall sat at her desk grading the many rolls of parchment on it. Without looking up she gave a stern "sit." The young witch obeyed silently, sitting in the front row of desks provided for students. Hermione sat there quietly as MacGonagall continued grading. It was torture in itself waiting to see what her punishment would be. After what seemed like eternity Minerva finally put down her quill and looked up towards her. Heaving a heavy sigh the old professor stood. "Ms. Granger, for your inappropriate behavior this morning you will be here at 9 sharp every night for a full week. Each night you will be assigned different tasks. There will be no slacking or shirking these duties. Am I clear." Hermione nodded, staring down in shame. MacGonagall nodded. "Tonight, We are going to have a most unpleasant conversation." The brunette snapped her head up, eyes widened in horror. NO! No no no! Please tell me she is not going to give me "The Talk!" Hermione screamed in her head.

-(Yeah ain't typing that embarrassing scene lol)-

Kari and Fleur looked up when Hermione entered the room at shortly after 11. Their little lover was alternating between ghost pale and deep red, causing them both slight worry. Surely it was not heathy for the body to do that. Hermione silently stripped down, refusing to look either of them in the eye. Kari walked over to the subdued witch and pulled her into a tight hug. "You ok Hun? What'd she have you do?" Hermione let out a low, pitiful groan. "She gave me 'The Talk' and decided that I should take all necessary 'precautions,'" she mumbled into Kari's shoulder. Neither of her lovers could stop the chuckles at that statement. Hermione pulled away and scowled at them," what, pray tell, is so funny? Do you have any idea how humiliating that was? What was your punishment?" She glared at Kari, who was still chuckling. "I was told to do it in a more appropriate area that is secluded. Then she made me clean her temporary office." Hermione's jaw dropped at that. "That's not fair! Why is she being so lenient on you?" Kari shrugged and grinned," because she knows no matter what she says or does I'll do what and who I want regardless." Kari's obvious leer at her body made Hermione blush deeply.

"Don't get any ideas woman. Because this is all your fault, you don't get any until MY detentions are over," she hmmf'ed before storming into the bathroom, leaving a stunned Kari and laughing Fleur behind. Kari looked to the french woman clutching her sides," well fuck." Fleur fell to the floor from laughing so hard, her sides hurting. Kari pouted. "That's unfair. She was the one who started it and it's not my fault her professor is so stuck up." When Fleur finally managed to stop laughing and get her breath under control she grinned at the silver witch. "That may be true, however, since she is being punished more, it seems only right that you suffer as well Mon Amour." Kari sighed and sat on the bed. "It's going to be a long week," she groaned laying down. Fleur giggled as she crawled over to be in between her legs that were hanging over the edge. "Yes it will be a long week." Hermione emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and in a slightly better mood, though still peeved at Kari. She decided to simply ignore Kari for the moment. Choosing instead to kiss Fleur passionately. Kari groaned. So that's how the little minx is going to play.

That night was the start of a very long week. Everyday Hermione would find some way to tease Kari into a frenzy only to leave her wanting. She would drag the older witch into a broom closest for a hot snog. Would rub her thigh during meals, getting dangerously close to Kari's sensitive area only to pull away. Every single day, at every opportunity Hermione would do these things to Kari. By the end of the week the poor witch was so wound up and hypersensitive that when Hermione finally allowed them to make love it was absolutely wild. There was no gentleness, only wild passion and need. Both were left utterly exhausted with Fleur inwardly laughing at the two. All three fell into a deep sleep, cuddled with each other.

-Dream starts-

A little girl with silver hair and wary eyes crouched at a corner, watching the many food stands on the street. Looking for an opportunity to get something to eat for her and her sister. Her small malnourished body made her look to be around 5, maybe 6, years old though she was actually 8. There! One of the vendors had just turned away to retrieve something. At that moment Kari silently willed several of the hotdogs towards her. She grinned triumphantly once they had reached her little hands. Kari and Ashley had been living on the streets for six months now. Tired of the abuse from the adults meant to take care of them. Two years ago Kari had discovered that she could make things happened at will and that she could also change her shape. She shivered at the reminder of that day, despite the fact she could not recall exactly what had happened. The aftermath was enough to scar her for life. Hotdogs secured safely into her pants she looked around for something a little more heathy to eat. After liberating a few apples and other fruits she quickly returned to their hideout. The two girls were currently living under a bridge near a small lake. Kari ducked into the little alcove where Ashley lay curled into a ball. The 6 year old was obviously sick. Kari gently woke her sister to try to feed her. She knew Ashley needed something in her body in order to get better but the little girl could hardly hold anything down.

The next day Kari was in the public library looking through all the medical books she could find to see what would help her sister. Though she could not understand most of the words she did understand that Ashley needed medicine. Kari refused to take her sick sister to the hospital. Once Ashley was better they would send them back to the orphanage. No taking her to the hospital was not an option. However Kari might be able to get the medicine anyway. With her abilities she may be able to steal some antibiotics. Nodding to herself she put the books back and left the library. Sneaking into the hospital was the easiest part. Finding the medicine storage on the other hand was a different matter. After watching and wondering for a few hours she finally found the right area. She slipped inside as a nurse was leaving the room. Once inside Kari stared at the multitudes of medicine. Some in pill form, others liquid. She quickly began searching the cabinets and fridges. She was reading all the bottles looking for amoxi-something. Kari eventually decided to just grab all the medicine that said antibiotics unsure which once would work for Ashley. Being so focused on her task she didn't notice a doctor walk into the room.

The woman watched in amazement and shock as this young girl was summoning several bottles of medications to her without a problem. She locked the door behind her before getting the child's attention. Kari immediately froze at the sound of a woman's voice. "Why are you in here child? Why are you stealing medicine?" Kari turned fearful eyes towards the woman. She was certainly beautiful. Curly red hair fell to her shoulders, light blue eyes that held kindness, and a soft face just barely showing hints of aging. The woman offered a kind smile opting to lean against a counter so as to not frighten the child more. Kari eyed her warily, gripping the bag she was using for the medicine. When she refused to talk the doctor smiled. "Well clearly you have someone sick for you to break in here and steal. I'll tell you what sweetie. Let me help you with whomever is sick, and this little incident will stay between us ok?" Kari frowned. She didn't want to be sent back to the orphanage, which would surely happen if this woman called the police, yet she didn't know how to treat her sister's illness. Just when the woman thought the child would not respond a small, cautious voice reached her ears. "You have to swear not to turn us in to the cops. We will not be sent to the orphanage." The woman blinked in surprise. So they were homeless. She thought for a moment before nodding, "you have my word that I will not betray your trust little one." Kari hesitated for a moment then nodded slowly. The woman smiled and unlocked the room with a flick of a long wooden stick, much to Kari's confusion and shock.

-(End dream)-

Hermione and Fleur both sat up in the bed. Both looked at each other in confusion. The strange dream remained in their minds eye and both wondered what it meant. Kari remained blissfully asleep. Hermione sighed," what a weird dream." Fleur gazed curiously at the brunette prompting her to describe it. Fleur's eyes widen and her mouth fell open. "What," Hermione asked. "I had the same dream. It was just like I was watching Kari's life. It felt so real as well." Both stared at each other in surprise before turning their eyes towards the sleeping woman. What is going on, they both wondered. Never have the heard of seeing someone else's life in their dreams. Seers might catch glimpses sometimes but never in that much detail that they knew of. Deciding to leave it for the morning both girls went back to sleep. Maybe Kari will know what is going one. Clearly the bond between the three was growing stronger with each day, but this was the first time they had anything like this happen to them. One thing was for sure however, Hermione would be spending even more time in the library. She just could not stand not knowing something.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok, I gotta admit. I'm very disappointed. I got plenty of follows and faves, however since my last post I have only received ONE review? Come on people! Jemjo thank you for your review. I find it adorable as well. Now in order for me to know how I'm doing and what I need to work on I NEED REVIEWS! I love and adore my readers, but I feed of your thoughts and opinions so PLEASE R&R!

Chapter 16

Kari sat staring at the golden egg. She was very tempted just the melt the damn thing down and make a trinket or something. Sighing she attempted to open it yet again, only to slam it shut immediately. With ears ringing painfully Kari gave in to her aggravation throwing the thing across the bathroom. It slammed into the wall above the full bath tub, landing in the water. Kari started to undress but froze when she heard a muffled sound coming from the water. She stepped closer, peering in to see the egg had opened upon impact. Frowning in thought, Kari knelt beside the tub. Instead of a muffled screech she heard what seemed to be music. A song perhaps? Shrugging she dunked her head into the water. Her assumption proved to be correct as a beautiful voice was singing about the next task. Once Kari listened to the song in full she pulled her head out of the tub. "So the next task is to retrieve something from the lake? Fleur is not going to be happy about this." Kari stood up, bath forgotten for the moment, and headed back into her room. Fleur and Hermione were at the library for some reason. For the past week they had been waking up earlier than usual to go to the library. Whenever Kari asked them what they were researching they would always reply with some vague excuse. Shrugging Kari decided to look for Harry when a small pendant around her neck began vibrating. Sighing and silently cursing she changed course to head outside. Guess they will have to wait to hear the clue.

Once in the clearing Kari spotted her team waiting for her arrival. "Report Mike." Michael nodded, "we have discovered who put Mr. Potter's name in the goblet." Kari nodded for him to continue. " It was in fact Dumbledore who put his name in the goblet to help the imposter kidnap Potter. Also Dumbledore is planning to start dosing Potter and Granger with a multitude of potions to, and I quote, 'bring them back into line.' One Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginerva Molly Weasley are to start spiking their targets food and drink with these potions. The potion suppliers are Molly Delfien Prewitt, who we've discovered is not actually married to Arthur Weasley, as well as Severus Tobias Snape. Both are highly skilled potioneers. The potions to be used that we have confirmed is love, loyalty, compulsion, and lust potions, each tied to either Dumbledore or one of the Weasley children." Mike paused at the look of pure fury on Kari's face. Her eyes glowing brightly, teeth elongated, and claws extended. Mike gulped briefly before continuing," we uh..Also discovered that Alastor Frank Moody a.k.a 'Mad-Eye Moody' is the imposter. We have yet to locate the real Moody though we know he is being kept close for the use of polyjuice potion."

Kari growled low in her throat. So that's how the old fuck was going to play huh? Very well, she will play his game of chess. First she was going to knock out his pawns. "What of the bank situation. Have you spoken to the goblins yet?" Mike shook his head," I'm afraid that we have not be able to. The goblin in charge of Potter's accounts is doing a great job keeping anyone from learning of the theft. Most likely receiving a tidy profit in return for keeping Potter in the dark of his heritage and profits. The tellers also refuse to let us talk to the goblin king since Potter has not filed any incongruence on his account." Kari sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Good job Mike. I want you to keep track of Dumbledore's and Prewitt's movements. Keep a record of everything they do. I'll deal with the Weasley brats and potion situation." Mike and the group nodded silently. "What of Riddle Ma'am?" Kari looked over her team," for the moment we shall do nothing. If Riddle is indeed trying to gain a corporeal form he will most likely look for a way to kidnap Harry. Should that be the case I will ensure I go with him to Riddle. If luck is on our side then I'll wipe out the fucker." The team nodded. "Sarah, Justine," two of the girls snapped to attention immediately. "I want you to look into how Riddle is still in to land of the living." They nodded in understanding. "Jake, Sammy. What have you discovered on the ritual used on the woman's body?" Both paled considerably. "Well Ma'am, we can say with certainty that we are dealing with one sick mother fucker," Jake replied in disgust. "The ritual was one used for transferring a spirit into a living body. The sickening part is that.." He took a deep breath," is that the body the bastard used was that of an unborn child. The woman they sacrificed was pregnant." Everyone paled at the news before some ran to the side to vomit. Kari swallowed her bile down. "Why would they choose an unborn child to host that vile creature's soul?" Sammy gulped thickly, choosing to respond this time. "An unborn child's soul is easier to expel than that of a full grown human Ma'am. However the body is also more fragile. Which will explain why Riddle will use a ritual to create a stronger body to house his soul. The child's body would have been twisted and morphed into a vile mimicry of what is once was. It will also be very unstable."

Kari scowled in disgust. God she could not wait to destroy this monster once and for all. She looked up at Mike when he cleared his throat. "Ma'am, Headquarters is concerned about your's and Ashley's closeness to Potter and Granger. They believe that they pose a distraction to the mission." Kari sneered at him. "Of course they are. Wouldn't want their top agents going soft on them. Tell them it's none of their damn business. Harry is Ashley's mate, just as Hermione and Fleur are mine. If they have a fucking problem with that then they can kiss our ass." Mike nodded, like hell he was going to argue with her on that. He had seen when someone threatened those she cared and loved. It wasn't something he desired to see again. Ever. Kari dismissed the group then headed back into the castle. If it wouldn't tip the old fuck off she'd have Harry go to the bank to set his account straight. She will have to wait until the summer for that however. That way he wouldn't be under Dumbledore's constant watch. Kari headed towards the library by instinct as her mind went over the information handed to her. She spotted Hermione, Fleur, Harry and Ashley sitting towards the back. Kari came up behind Hermione to look at what she was reading. Dream Sharing and Visions? That certainly wasn't a usual interest of her little bookworm's. "What you reading Hun?" Everyone but Ashley jumped at Kari's voice. Hermione and Fleur slammed their books shut. "Oh nothing Love. Just some light reading," Hermione laughed nervously.

Neither Fleur or Hermione were having any luck explaining their shared dreams of Kari's life so far. Every night it was a new and horrible part of their lover's life. Brutal beatings, rigorous training in some military style place. Nothing was explaining what was happening to them. Kari was oblivious to their shared problem. They were afraid to tell Kari what they were learning of her unintentionally. Kari frowned at Hermione's slightly frightened demeanor. "Hermione please just tell me. I'm tired of being in the dark. I know something is bothering you and Fleur. Please tell me, I might be able to help." Hermione and Fleur glanced at each other. Harry and Ashley frowned slightly. Neither had realized that something was wrong with the two. Fleur sighed," we...'Ermione and I have been having dreams...About you Kari...Your life to be exact." Kari's eyes widened in shock. She shook her head in denial. "No...That's not...No." Both girls nodded silently. Ashley stared between the three before turning her horrified eyes to Kari. The silver witch clenched her hands into tight fists. "What...What have you seen," she asked in a trembling voice. Hermione and Fleur shared a long look, choosing to remain silent. "WHAT HAVE YOU SEEN," Kari shouted, making everyone in the library jump, and Madame Pince to threaten her. Kari ignored the librarian, instead staring at the now scared witches. "We...We've see...seen you being beaten and...And some of your training in the military," Hermione stuttered. "What else," Kari demanded in an eerily calm voice. Fleur swallowed thickly," um...We've seen you..." She trailed off for a moment then continued in a whisper that even Kari almost missed. "We've seen you being raped." Kari stiffened.

Without a word she turned and left the library. Everyone turned to stare at Ashley for any kind of explanation. Said witch shook slightly. This was the one thing neither of them wanted their lovers to find out about. Instead of answering their questioning gazes Ashley chose to go after her sister. Harry looked to Hermione and Fleur. "What the bloody hell just happened?" Hermione let out a quiet sob, allowing Fleur to pull her into a hug. "It's horrible Harry. The things that those two have gone through. We don't know why we are seeing it in our dreams. That's why we have been coming in here to research it. God Harry, it is so horrible. I don't understand how on earth they are they way they are. How they can be so loving and trusting after the hell they've been through," Hermione sobbed. Harry leaned back in shock and dismay. "Was Ashley...Was she," he could not voice his fear out loud. Fleur shook her head, which Harry sighed in relief. "No. Kari took all of that kind of punishment. She also took as much of the physical abuse as possible to spare Ashley from that pain." Harry nodded his head in sorrow for Kari, and also in gratitude. He thought his life was hell. Compared to theirs he must seem like a cry baby. Standing suddenly, his face set in determination, Harry looked to his friends. "Come on. We need to find them and let them know we don't think any less of them. That we'll always be there for them." The two witches blinked in wonderment before nodding resolutely. Harry was right. Kari and Ashley needed them. All three left the library in search of the sisters. Only one thought on their minds. To help their lovers heal and be there for them no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you Monkgirl lol don't worry all will be revealed in time! Vilenaveldorn! Thank you for your review, as for Snape I don't intend for him to be Dumbledore's lacky or pawn. He's just an evil bastard with his own agenda though I won't get into that until much later in the story. As for Ginny well, you'll just have to wait and see. I still need more reviews my darling readers! Getting plenty of faves and follows but it is the reviews that keep this story running!

Chapter 17

Kari paced around the wide clearing like a caged animal while Ashley watched in worry. Both feared what their mates were learning of their past. They knew they would have to tell them eventually, but this? This was completely unexpected. Never in their teachings had it been mentioned this sort of thing happening. Kari kept letting out low growls with each turn. Would her mates hate her now? Fear her? Pity her? That last thought is what Kari hated most of all. Hate and fear she was use too. She wished she could talk to Crystal. The witch that had helped change their lives for the better. Kari remember the doctor fondly, she was the closest thing to a mother they had ever had.

-(Flashback)-

Kari had led to doctor to the bridge that Ashley was hidden under. Has they walked the woman attempted to make small conversation to gleam any information from the child. "My name is Crystal Alexander. What is yours child?" Kari remained silent. It was never good to become attached to someone. That she had learned a long time ago. Crystal sighed internally. Stubborn child indeed, but very smart. If I leave them after healing the sick one, this little girl will most likely disappear the moment I'm out of sight. Once Kari and Crystal reached the hideout of the children, the doctor immediately understood why Kari was desperate for medicine. The tiny girl laid in sweat-soaked clothing and a thin sheet. The shivering was bad enough to look like a convulsion to the untrained eye. Her skin was extremely pale as well. The woman knelt beside the sick child and placed her hand on the poor dear's forehead. A deep frown marred the woman's pretty face at the heat pouring off the child. Without hesitation she began waving that strange stick again, this time over Ashley, and muttering weird words under her breath. Kari watched anxiously as Crystal pulled out odd bottles of varying colors. Before Kari to protest the doctor poured a few of them down Ashley's throat. To Kari's amazement, her sister's color began returning almost instantly, the sweating stopped as well as the shaking.

Once Ashley's breathing was even Kari looked towards the woman who saved her sister. Crystal did a few more scans with her wand before finally relaxing. She turned her gaze to the oldest sister with a smile. "She'll still need to rest for a day or so, but she'll be right as rain in no time." Kari nodded silently then whispered a soft thanks. Crystal smiled warmly and stood slowly. As the woman put away the empty bottles she froze at the child's voice. "Kari." She looked up at the child in confusion," excuse me?" Kari looked down to the ground, " my name. Its Kari." She then pointed to her little sister," that's Ashley. My little sister." Crystal smiled," pleasure to meet you Kari." The little witch gave a small timid smile in return. "You know, you shouldn't really be living out here on your own." Kari immediately stiffened at Crystal's words, so she quickly continued on what she was going to say. "How would you like to come live with me? I can teach you some things, give you both a warm bed every night and plenty of food. Plus you won't have to worry if either of you get sick again." Kari frowned in thought, eyeing the woman warily. After looking back to Ashley, she nodded slowly in agreement. God I hope I'm making the right decision, she thought to herself as Crystal gently lifted up Ashley and the three left the bridge.

-(End Flashback)-

Crystal had been a wonderful mother-figure for them both. She was the one who taught them about magic, about life in general. She was the one to show them love outside of each other. Crystal knew when to be stern, when to be soothing. She had explained to them that she was unable to conceive and so she thought of them as her own. A year after Crystal took them in, they agreed to take on her last name as the adoption papers were filed. It was the best home in their short lives. However that blissful, happy life was short lived. Crystal had died unexpectedly after caring for them for 3 years. Kari was still suspicious of her mother's death. After that incident Kari and Ashley were taken in by The Asshole as Kari and Ashley dubbed him. His name Darren Lynch, American Special Assassination and Magical Investigation Unit. Most people shorten it the S.A.M.I. Kari and Ashley were put through intensive training, quickly becoming the youngest members of the unit and rising up the chain of command. Now she ran her own team with Ashley as her second command. Kari sighed as she continued pacing.

The sound of twigs breaking and pounding footsteps halted the sisters' thoughts. Both stared towards the sounds as Fleur, Harry, and Hermione ran into the clearing. All three were panting heavily from the amount of running around they did in search of the sisters. Kari and Ashley raised an eyebrow at their respective lovers in silent question. Hermione and Fleur rushed Kari the moment they had caught their breath. The silver witch's eyes widen in shock of the tight grip the two wrapped her in. "Please forgive us Kari. I swear we didn't mean to intrude on you privacy. The dreams just happened. That's why we were researching it. We didn't want to tell you about it until we could understand what was happening. Thinking back on it we should have said something and..." Hermione rambled only to be cut off by Kari's sudden laughter. The blonde and brunette stared at Kari in slight shock. "I know it's not your fault 'Mione. It's the mating process. Though it usually takes a while longer for the connection to be deep enough to share each other's life." Hermione blinked in confusion. "Mating process?" Kari nodded and sighed. Pulling her lovers down to the ground with her as Harry sat with Ashley to listen to the explanation.

Once everyone was settled, Fleur and Hermione leaning into her, Kari began to explain exactly what she and Ashley were. "Do any of you know what a Lycan is?" Harry and Hermione shook their heads while Fleur let out a quiet gasp. Kari smiled slightly at the Veela. "A Lycan was the very first creature that was capable of changing forms from a human to a wolf and vise versa. It was because of a Lycan that the curse of the moon befell normal humans." Hermione frowned in confusion. She had never heard of this before and what exactly was the difference between a Lycan and a werewolf? Kari noticed Hermione's look and so continued," Lycans have the ability to change forms at will. Unlike werewolves who are forced to change during the full moon Hun. A long time ago a Lycan fell in love with a wizard. They courted for a while, both believing they were in love. One day the wizard was attacked and gravely injured. The Lycan, in pure rage, transformed to kill the aggressor that harmed her mate. When the wizard witnessed this he was disgusted. He looked down on any non-human just like the purebloods do today. When the wizard was healed enough he refused to be with the Lycan anymore, calling her a vile disgusting creature. What he wasn't aware of was the fact that the Lycan had accepted him as her mate. Once accepted the mate begins to change into Lycan themselves. They share their abilities, strengths, and life force. When he rejected her it brought upon him the curse of the moon, the Lycans' goddess. His wolf form became twisted, feral. He moved on with his life, eventually finding a proper human witch to be his bride. The curse became tenfold at this injustice towards his true mate. Thus the wolf became blood thirsty as well. While his wife was pregnant with his child he attacked her on the full moon. When he became aware the next day he found his wife and unborn child slaughtered. Fearful for his life the wizard ran, and out of desperation returned to the Lycan. The Lycan was very ill due to the loss of her mate and when he returned to her, to beg her to remove the curse she laughed at him. With her final breath she told him that the curse would remain as a marker for those unworthy of being a Lycan's mate. After the Lycan died the wizard wondered the land in isolation. Every full moon he would loose control to the wolf, and those unlucky enough to survive were forced to bare his burden as well. As time carried on, the Lycan population grew less and less. As far as Ashley and I know we are the last of our kind." Kari sighed and looked up to the sky in thought for a moment only to be pulled away by Fleur's melodious voice. "Lycans are considered royalty to any non-human race in the magical world. They were once known as gods of the lands and forest life because of the protection they provided. It was nearly impossible to kill one Lycan let alone a full pack." Everyone stared at Fleur in shock. Kari and Ashley never knew of this. Very little was known about Lycans in general.

Fleur smiled at the sisters. "I believe you need to meet with ma grandmere very soon. She knows far more than I do." Kari and Ashley nodded eagerly. Hermione had one question that was bothering her. "You said that the dream sharing was part of the mating. So you knew that we would start having them. Why didn't you say something before now?" Kari sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Honestly I thought I had more time. I wanted to tell you about my past myself. Not have you witness them. If the dreams have been happening for a while that means that all three of us have fully accepted the bond, even if subconsciously. It's one of the ways to deepen the bond." Hermione nodded thinking over all the information. Harry cleared his throat," um...If you both are Lycans then why haven't I been dreaming about Ashley's life? Does that mean I'm not her mate?" Harry looked towards Ashley. The younger wolf shook her head. "No Harry, I can tell you with absolute certainty that you are my mate. However our bond is not progressing like their's is because at some level you are not fully accepting me for some reason." Harry's brow furrowed in confusion so Kari answered the question for them both. "Harry has never known love before Ash. He's in a similar situation we were. It will take time for him to fully trust you in that regard, and most likely deep down is afraid you will leave him. Or die due to the danger he is constantly in because of a certain senile old fool." Ashley nodded in understanding while Harry stared gobsmacked. "How...How did you know of my...situation?" Kari gave a wane smile, "because we were abused as well remember. It's easy to recognized someone going through the same, even if not exactly."

Hermione, once done thinking over things, asked shyly," can we see what you look like...In your wolf forms?" Kari and Ashley smiled in humor as Harry and Fleur nodded eagerly. Deciding to oblige the request both stood up to walk a little bit away from the group. "Full form or partial Love," Kari asked much to their confusion. Laughing the sisters forms blurred for a brief second before two of the largest wolves the trio had ever seen stood in their places. The largest of the two had pure silver fur and eyes, with three long tails. Hermione almost fell over when she recognized the wolf from her dreams. All this time she had dreamt of Kari? The small wolf had golden fur, with twin fluffy tails wagging gently. Both wolves easily towered of Hagrid by several feet. Hell even Fluffy the cerberus was shorter than the she-wolves. Harry and the two witches walked over to the wolves. They marveled at the softness of their fur, the strength of lean muscles. Kari laid down as her mates showered her with love and affection. When they were done petting the wolves the sisters changed forms once more into a partial transformation. The Lycans stood on two legs once more, however their forms were still mainly wolf like. Their heads were that of a wolf with pointed ears on top of their head, a long muzzle with gleaming sharp fangs. Their arms were more human in form though their hands were tipped with deadly claws. Powerful legs looked like a wolf's with the exception of the feet being humanoid with more deadly claws. Their bodies were covered with the same soft fur and tails remained the same in proportion to their sizes. Kari stood at a towering 10 feet and Ashley stood at 8. (Same form as the werewolves in Van Hellsing if you need a better visual)

Harry, Hermione and Fleur gazed in wonder at the two Lycans before them. They all felt pity towards anyone who dared to cross these fierce creatures. The power poured off them like waves that caressed their respective lovers in a comforting embrace. Kari and Ashley returned to their human forms grinning at the looks of awe. "Merde, no wonder 'ou Lycans are considered godz," Fleur exclaimed, her accent slipping in her excitement. Kari chuckled. "So y'all aren't afraid of us then," she asked in slight apprehension. All three shook their heads before smothering to sisters in hugs. Hermione and Fleur placing kisses over Kari's face and neck in reassurance. "Well I don't know about y'all three but Harry and I have some...Business to take care of," Ashley proclaimed before dragging The Boy-Who-Lived away towards the castle. The three lovers laughed before returning their attentions to each other. "I think she has the right idea," Hermione whispered huskily. She quickly tackled Fleur and Kari to the ground, laughing at their wide-eyed expressions.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Once again I have only received ONE review. Tsk Tsk Tsk. Monkgirl thank you for your review though I hope the shortness of it isn't indication that my story is dropping in you expectations.

Chapter 18

The next day five very exhausted yet extremely happy students walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. The group of friends and lovers sat in their usual spots at Gryffindore table. The group chatted happily with each other and their other friends at the table. They teased each other about the activities the night before. Laughter filled the hall. Suddenly Ashley and Kari stopped their respective Gryffindore lovers from taking a drink of their pumpkin juice. Hermione and Harry stared questioningly at the Lycan sisters. Instead of answering Kari simply set the goblets to the side and instead offered for them to try an american drink called Dr. Pepper. Shrugging they agreed and so the conversation continued on. "Hey Harry, Fleur I need to talk to y'all after breakfast about that project you've been working on," Kari said to the bewildered group. Getting nods from the other two champions they finished eating and left. None but Kari noticed the sour look on the Headmaster's face. Flipping him the bird mentally she followed their group outside.

Once by the lake and everyone seated, Hermione in Fleur's lap and Ashley in Harry's, Kari began talking. "Well good news is I figured out the clue for the next task." Everyone smiled, happy to know what to expect. "Bad news is that our illustrious hosts plan on putting innocent by-standers in danger." This caused the others to frown. "What's the second task," Harry asked in exasperation. "We have to retrieve, and I quote, 'that which we will miss most,' from the bottom of the lake. We have one hour to complete the task or it will be gone forever. Now I doubt they would actually let someone die on purpose but it's better not to risk it." Fleur paled at this announcement. Veela hated water. "How will they decide who to take," Hermione asked in worry. Kari shrugged. "No clue Hun. Most likely whomever we appear to be closest to the whole year, or maybe even family members. It's anyone's guess really." Harry and Fleur gulped nervously. Neither could bear the thought of loosing one of their loved ones. "What are we going to do Kari? You know Veela don't do well in the water." Fleur looked on the verge of panicking.

Kari pulled Fleur in a tight hug. "Don't worry Love. I'll help you out, you know that. We've got plenty of time to figure things out and make a plan. Now with the holidays coming up there is going to be a Yule Ball. After that we will have a month to prepare and practice." Everyone nodded in agreement feeling slightly better. "Now we do have a slight problem. Hermione, Fleur and I need to figure out who is going with who." Both witches looked at each other then back at Kari. "Well I doubt they would allow two champions to go together so I guess I will go with one of you and the other has to find a different date," Hermione said deep in thought. Fleur giggled at the cute face Hermione always made while thinking. Kari smiled as well," don't worry 'Mione. You and Fleur go together." Her lovers looked at her in shock. "But Kari what about you? I mean I would love to go with Fleur just as much as you." Kari nodded still smiling. "Well it's simple really. Fleur's allure is going to have guys tripping over themselves to go with her. Instead of having her deal with some idiot consumed by the allure she will be safer with you. I have plenty of friends who know I'm taken and will respect that." Fleur grinned at Kari's thoughtfulness. She pulled Kari in for a deep passionate kiss in thanks. When they broke apart, both grinned.

Harry coughed to get their attention," um is it mandatory to go to this ball?" Kari nodded, "it's tradition for the champions to open the dance with a waltz and all champions must be in attendance." Harry sighed dejectedly before turning his eyes to the curious witch in his lap. "Well seeing as I will be forced to embarrass myself. Ashley would you be willing to accompany me to the ball and brave my nonexistent dancing?" Everyone chuckled at his proposal while Ashley grinned widely. She kissed him deeply, leaving him with a dopey grin of his own. "Yes Harry I would love to go with you." Kari laughed at their antics. "Alrighty then. Now they should be announcing the ball soon and will most likely give everyone chance to get dresses and the like during the weekend. Harry we are gonna need to find you some proper dress clothes if my sister is to be seen with you at this shindig." Harry blushed while Ashley threw a small rock at Kari. "Be nice Kar. He is my boyfriend after all." Everyone laughed and decided to relax before their classes.

After their last class of the day Harry and Hermione decided to go see Neville and the twins in Gryffindore tower. It had been quite a while since they actually hung out with their other friends. When they entered through the portrait hole all activity ceased and all eyes turned towards them. Ever since Harry's blow up at the party no one had seen him or Hermione in the tower. Fred and George grinned and Neville offered a shy smile at them. Choosing to ignore everyone else the duo walked towards the pranksters, motioning for Neville to join them. "Hiya Harry, Hermione, whatchya been up too," one of the twins asked with his brother picking up immediately after. "Yeah. We were beginning to think you'd left us for good." Harry smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys. We've been meaning to come by, but we still weren't ready to be around our so called housemates. We figured we'd see how you all are doing. Wicked prank on the Slytherns by the way." The twins attempted to look innocent but the affect was ruined by the identical grins on their faces. "Neville how you been mate?" Neville blushed when Harry turned his attention towards him. "I've been alright Harry. Hermione do you think you could help me with some of my homework again?" The brunette nodded smiling warmly. "Sure thing Nev. Meet me in the library after dinner and we'll go over everything you don't understand." The shy boy nodded gratefully. The five Gryffindore's talked about how their classes were going, pranks, and anything else that caught their fancy.

Their chatting was halted however when Ronald and Ginny came up to the group. Harry and Hermione stiffened at the sight of Ron. Ginny offered a smile at Harry, which Hermione noted was an attempt to look sexy. "Hiya Harry, how are you," the youngest Weasley asked. Harry nodded towards her smiling gently, "fine Ginny and you?" The little red head grinned," I'm fine." Ron coughed looking slightly annoyed at his sister before holding up a couple of boxes, one for each of them. "Look Harry and Hermione. I'm really sorry for everything I've done. I asked Mum to make each of you some treats as an apology." Harry and Hermione looked at each other before carefully taking the boxes. "Thanks Ron." The lanky boy began to grin only to be stopped midway. "However we can't forgive you just yet Ronald," Hermione stated firmly. "You hurt us very badly. It's going to take time to get over that." Ron's face began to turn the infamous purple that usually meant he was about to loose his temper. Everyone prepared for the explosion only to be shocked as he took a deep breath. "I understand Hermione. Take as much time as you need." Hermione and Harry blinked in surprise. Maybe Ron really was sorry. Nodding their heads Ron and Ginny left them alone. Fred and George frowned. Something didn't smell right. Being masters of the craft they could easily recognize when someone was lying. Their ickle brother was what to something and Ginny seemed to be involved. Shortly after the younger Weasley's left Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and returned to their lovers for the night.

They walked into the common room and immediately spotted Fleur and the sisters lounging by the large fireplace on the far wall. The Griffyndores made their way over, sitting beside the girls. Kari smiled at Hermione and noticed that both she and Harry were carrying boxes. "What's ya got there Hun?" Hermione looked at the box of treats Ron had given her for a moment. "Oh. Ronald gave me and Harry some homemade treats as an apology in the common room. Guess he is really sorry for how he treated us." Hermione shrugged and put the box on the coffee table. Kari shared a glance with Ashley. The sisters picked up the boxes feigning curiosity at what they were given. In Harry's box was his favorite treacle tarts and in Hermione's was an assortment of chocolates. Kari couldn't help but to snort at that. Use a romantic gift to drug a girl. When Hermione looked at her box of treats she wrinkled her cute nose in distaste. "Why on earth did he give me chocolates? He knows I don't eat chocolate that much." Kari shrugged and looked at Ashley. At her slight nod Kari looked to the youngest of their group. "These treats are laced with potions 'Mione."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Alright now that's what I'm talking about! 4 lovely reviews! Monkgirl thank you soo much for easing my fears about the quality of my story so far. In all honesty I'm not entirely sure what to do with Ginny so we'll see where it goes. Suuny224 lol I know right? Either stories are pure smut or no smut. I'm hoping to keep a good balance between the two. Thank you LaurenAUSTRALIA for your wonderful review. Vileniaveladorn do not worry for the ball is coming very very soon. If not this chapter then the next. I apologize for the short chapter but I was hitting a bit of a writer's block so instead of trying to force through I just ended it there to think of what I needed to carry on the story. On we go!

Chapter 19

Hermione laid on their bed, staring at the ceiling, naked as the day she was born. Just half an hour ago Kari had informed the young Gryffindores of the potioned gifts. She knew Ronald was a right prat but to actually try to potion them? What would he gain from that? Kari and Ashley were currently trying to figure out some of the other potions used, but one they could tell for certain was a very mild love potion in each box. Hermione was so deep in thought she did not hear the bedroom door open and close, nor the footsteps leading to the bed. The brunette witch gave a slight jump when she felt a pair of warm hands sliding up her legs from her knees to her upper thighs. She looked down to see Fleur smiling softly. The french goddess did not say a word as she pried the younger witch's legs further apart gently. Hermione watched silently, curious as to what the Beauxbatons Champion intended to do. Her curiosity was soon satisfied as the blonde laid light kisses up her inner thigh towards her neatly trimmed womanhood. A talented tongue traced along Hermione's slit before deftly dipping into the folds. Hermione let out a low moan and dropped her head back to the bed. Fleur wasted no time in finding the small bundle of nerves that would eventually send the little minx over the edge.

Hermione gripped the sheets, her breathing beginning to become erratic as Fleur worked her body over. Two slim fingers gently pressed into the brunette making her cry out in ecstasy. Fleur set a steady rhythm, thrusting slowly but hard while her mouth lavished the bundle of nerves. Hermione moaned Fleur's name repeatedly into the room. Every muscle in her body clenching in anticipation of her climax. The coil in her abdomen tightening with each lick, thrust, and suckle the blonde bestowed upon her. In her haze of lust and need she did not notice a pair of lips laying claim to her breasts for a moment. A glance at the wonderful addition proved to be Kari. When she came in, Hermione had no clue but was immensely glad for. With both of her lovers sending her body into overdrive it was not long before Hermione came hard, allowing Fleur to lap up her essence eagerly. Panting, the brunette watched Kari and Fleur kiss passionately. Kari pushed Fleur onto the bed then climbed on top, kissing every inch of skin available. The blonde's moans filled the air with each caress and kiss. Kari smiled before diving in between the french woman's legs. Where Fleur had treated Hermione with a slow, almost tender, lovemaking, Kari was passionate and wild. Hermione idly thought of how Kari often was the dominant lover of the three. Knowing that the silver witch was a lycan explained that quite a bit. No matter how much she tried to dominate the she-wolf in the end Hermione was always the one dominated. Watching her lovers while she recuperated was always the most exotic.

Each one of them had their own sexual preferences. Fleur loved to be dominated and also to make slow passionate love. Hermione loved to be much bolder, she loved it when Kari would take her roughly after she tried to be the dominant of the two. Kari enjoyed almost all kinds of lovemaking as long as she was primarily the dominant lover. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as Fleur cried out in incoherent french as she came. Grinning when Kari finished drinking in the intoxicating flavors of the angel beneath her, Hermione pulled Kari on top of her. Without a word their lips clashed in a fight for dominance. Hermione moaned at the taste of the blonde on her lover's tongue. It wasn't long before Kari claimed the little witch's mouth fully, hands eagerly exploring soft flesh. Hermione's back arced off the bed as three long fingers thrusted into her. The thrusts were fast and forceful, making the brunette see stars. Kari trailed hot kisses down her slender neck to the collar bone where she bit down with just the right amount of pressure. All coherent thought left the Brightest-Witch-Of-Her-Age as she came hard and fast.

After a few more hours of lovemaking the trio of lovers laid on the bed exhausted. Limbs tangled with each other. Kari laid in the center with Hermione curled into her right side and Fleur on her left. They lay there content to just be with each other for the moment. Once Hermione had fully recovered she turned her chocolate eyes up to Kari's. She was slightly surprised to see the patient look being returned. Kari knew what she was going to ask so instead of voicing her question Hermione waited for Kari to speak. Stretching lightly before holding Hermione closer to her Kari explained what she and Ashley had found. "The treats were indeed laced with a diluted amourntia potion. As well as a mild compulsion, strong loyalty potion, and a rare, and very dangerous, potion designed to cause you to hate a specific person." Hermione gaped at the silver wolf. "Did you find out who these potions were keyed to?" Kari nodded solemnly. "The love potion was keyed to the youngest Weasley children of course. The mild compulsion was to get y'all to forgive The Idiot and become best buddies again. The loyalty was keyed to Dumbledore. The last potion...They were to make you and Harry hate me and Ashley." Both witches exploded in fury at this, causing Kari to wince slightly at their screaming. Once they had calmed down enough, and stopped coming up with ways to maim certain people in the school building, they turned back to Kari.

"Why would they do something like this? What do they have to gain?" Hermione's confused and sullen expression made Kari's heart break. Pulling the brunette into a tight hug she whispered," because they want Harry to be a sacrificial lamb. You, I'm afraid, were simply the trophy that Ronald would gain for his help in keeping Harry in line." Hermione shuddered while Fleur was fighting to keep her Veela in check. The Idiot was going to suffer a most painful death for this. NO ONE will touch her mates as long as her body still held life. Hermione looked back up to the Alpha of the three mates. "How do you know all this? We know you had military back ground from the dreams but this seems a little too...Organized." Kari gave a small smile. "Because I'm still part of a organization Hun. We were actually sent here with a purpose other than this retarded tournament." Fleur and Hermione blinked, shocked at this revelation. "I'm the Commanding Officer of the Platoon Silver Paw. We are an elite force of the Special Assassination and Magical Investigation Unit of the United States of America's Military. Our jobs are to investigate the rising Dark Lords in other countries. If they are proving to be a major threat or the local government is actually encouraging or allowing it to happen then we put down the threat before it reaches our own shores. Granted our government is far from perfect but we certainly don't allow wanna-be Dark Lords gain any power."

Taking a deep breath Kari continued. "We have actually been keeping tabs on all the happenings here in Britain for quite a while. Ever since World War II we have had suspicions about Dumbledore. They only grew when Voldemort rose to power just a couple of decades later. The fact that Dumbledore waited so long before confronting Grindlewald is disconcerting considering the mayhem the nut-job was wreaking, is highly unusual for someone who is suppose to be for the 'Light'. Then with Riddle. The old man taught the future Dark Lord and yet never suspected the boy was evil? There are a lot of inconsistencies with the old bastard. Why did his fabled Order of the Phoenix only ever respond to attacks instead of countering them. Why did he let several Death Eaters off with them claiming the Imperious curse, despite the marks on their arms. Why is it every single year you and Harry are thrust into dangerous situations while he does nothing but appear at the end to seem like the hero?" Hermione frowned as Kari pointed out all of this. She was right. Dumbledore couldn't even get Sirious a trail despite his many titles and power in the multiple branches of the government. None of this made sense. Now with the attempted drugging it was becoming clear that the Old Bastard was not on their side. She turned back to Kari as she continued. "My sister and I have come here because of the possibility that Voldemort will come back. There has been a lot of suspicious activity lately. The World Cup being the main one."

"We have found a lot of evidence so far of Dumbledore's illegal activities but nothing concrete that he is actually a Dark Lord himself. For now we are simply observing with a little bit of...Rummaging into his closest for skeletons. His fixation on Harry is our strongest lead at the moment. Now that doesn't mean that Ashley and I were using you," Kari hastened at the darkening look on the brunette. "In fact we had no plans of actually engaging either of you. Merely observing but instincts are funny that way. Hermione nodded in understanding, curling back into Kari's warm side. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we get to go shopping for the ball." Fleur and Hermione nodded, both easily drifting off into the realm of dreams after the emotional evening. Tomorrow they would all figure out something. They would need to keep a sharp eye on The Idiot and Old Fool. Hermione couldn't help the wry grin as she fell asleep in the comfort of her lovers' arms. Always an interesting year at Hogwarts when you are friends with Harry Potter.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Holy mother of cows! 25 total reviews, granted most of them from one reader for each chapter but. DAAAAAAAMN lol. To darling guest who has left wonderful reviews for each chapter I thank you with all my heart! Vileniaveladorn my dear all I can say is you will see ;) and yes the bond is growing deeper as the relationship grows. Jemjo my love to answer you question is yes, however that will not happen for a while yet since Kari is now aware of that particular process she is ensuring to stay out of their minds for now and is focusing on her mission. To my other darling guest reader your long coming Yule ball is here! .Stark lol sorry this update has taken longer than usual but here it is at last! Shadowcub now I said Snape was a bad guy, not necessarily evil. Not to sure what to do with him honestly. Now I have received multiple reviews requesting Snape be saved and for Ginny to be good so I am going to set up two polls in which I shall leave up to my wonderful readers to decide their fate. Now on we go!

Chapter 20

The day of the Yule Ball had finally arrived much to the over excited teen populace delight. All of the girls with the exception of a few spent nearly all day primping and preparing. Gowns of all shapes, sizes, and colors flowed around the entrance way. Young men wearing varying styles of robes, or suits for the muggleborn/raised. Many of the the young couples chatted happily with their friends and classmates. Harry stood with Neville near the stairway waiting for their respective dates to come down with the rest of their friends. Neville wore the traditional wizarding robes that were a deep navy blue color. Harry on the hand wore a dark crimson tuxedo to match his date's gown though all the girls insisted on the boys not knowing what their dresses looked like. Harry couldn't help but wonder what Ashley would look like on this night. A quick glance to Neville revealed the shy boy to be nervous as ever. The shy Gryffindore refused to tell anyone who he had asked to the dance making the boy who lived quite curious. While Harry pondered who Neville asked to the ball, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

Kari walked down the stairs alone with a cocky grin plastered on her face. Instead of wearing a dress for the ball Kari wore a custom tailored suit. It was solid black with silver trim, tie, and belt with a large buckle displaying a howling wolf. Her hair was still in the usual spiked style and she still refused to wear any makeup as well. Despite the rather masculine look Kari looked stunning in her wardrobe. Once she had reached the boys Kari grinned at their gobsmacked expressions. "S'up guys? Girls not down yet?" Both boys finally snapped out of their shock to shake their heads. Nodding Kari leaned against the railing and turned her attention to the top of the stairs. It wasn't long before the other dates began to arrive. Ashley was the first to come down. She wore an elegant blood red dress that fell to her knees in soft silk. Her shoulders bare in the strapless fabric that hugged her generous form but remained non-constricting. Harry's mouth went dry at the sight of his girlfriend. Next came Fleur in a form-fitting black dress that swept to the floor. The straps tied behind her neck offering just a hint of cleavage and left her back bare. The stark contrast made her platinum blond hair shine giving Fleur an angelic appearance. Kari grinned at the sight as her french flower walked towards the group. Once within arms reach Kari pulled the veela into her for a deep kiss that left both breathless. Next to arrive was Hermione. The moment she was spotted at the top of the stairs everyone froze to gaze at the gorgeous creature before them. Even those outside of their group stared at the girl once thought of as plain.

Hermione slowly descended the steps in obvious nervousness. The usually busy mane of hair was tamed into elegant curls. Only a bare brushing of makeup to bring out her chocolate eyes. The shimmering silver gown that flowed over her body hugged all the right places, falling just past her knees. Kari and Fleur were mesmerized by the sight of their young lover. The hint of cleavage just enough to entice but not draw attention to that one area, the slight heel making her legs seem longer. Kari was sure if she was a man she would be looking for a closest or bathroom to relieve the tension in her pants. Hell it was taking all her will power not to drag both of her mates back to their rooms right now! Hermione gave a shy smile at her stunned friends. Fleur was the first to snap back to reality in which she pulled the brunette into a tight hug and fierce kiss. Kari grinned before coughing loudly to get their attention. "You are making me feel left out here." The silver haired wolf pulled Hermione into her for a deep kiss as well. When they pulled apart the young witch was flushed and grinning goofily. The group laughed as they chatted while waiting for Neville's date.

Most of the people in their little group were quite surprised when Neville met Padma Patil at the base of the stairs. The usually shy Indian girl looked absolutely stunning in a traditional gown befitting of her culture. Her twin Pavarti was equally stunning as well, with the colors of their gowns the exact same only introverted. Neville smiled shyly as he led Padma over to introduce her to everyone. After a short time of idle chatter Hermione looked around to notice something off. "Kari where is your date? All the champions need a date to the Yule Ball right?" The she-wolf grinned rakishly. "Oh no worries love. My date will be here soon enough." As if on cue, Michael walked up to the group wearing a nice three piece suit as black as night. He smiled and nodded to everyone just as Professor McGonagall called for the students to head inside except for the champions. She beckoned the champions over to line up by the door then explained what was expected of them. She cast a curious glance to Hermione and Fleur then Kari but did not question them. Before they knew it they were ushered into the Great Hall. All eyes immediately were on them as the champions walked up to the Head table.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood to give his usual spiel before the meal. As everyone ate and talked to each other Kari felt a slight prickling of magic trying to enter her mind. She glanced towards Dumbledore as the Old Fool attempted again to read her thoughts. Deciding to have a little fun with the dumbass she let him in. Dumbledore was quite shocked to find himself in a barren desert all of a sudden. No matter what direction he looked in or attempted to walk there was nothing but blistering sand and harsh wind. Has he continued to look for anything of use in figuring out this troublesome child he received a rather unpleasant shock. Out of the sand shot a large snake-like creature that was white and purple striped with sharp teeth. He barely dodge in time as the creature dived towards him with the intent of having a meal. Dumbledore was slammed back into his mind nearly falling out of his chair. The staff stared questioningly at him for a moment before returning to their meal and conversations. Kari could not help the soft chuckle that escaped. Even though the Old Fool would not know what Beetlejuice was it still made her laugh to use that particular scene to confuse and scare the hell out of intruders.

Once the plates were cleared and Dumbledore had collected himself the opening dance was in order. All the champions held their respective dates ready for the music to start. Has the band began to play and the dancers move, Kari put a silencing spell around her and Michael so that no one could hear them talk. "OK Mike. Any new information for me?" Michael gave a curt nod as he twirled her around the floor. "Yes. We were able to break into his office while he was busy preparing for the ball down here. We did not find much except for several devices that have been tied to Potter. Most of them are monitoring charms, used to track his health status and the like. Some others are for tracking Potter as well. Nothing of real use however there was one particular item that is practically bleeding forbidden magic. It is a ward-surveyor. The forbidden magic used on it is tied to blood wards around Potter's residence. Most likely what the old man is using to ensure no rogue enemies find and kill the boy before Dumbledore is ready." Kari frowned deeply at this. The tracking and monitoring spells were of no concern seeing as they could be overcome easily enough. The blood wards however were another thing entirely. The use of such wards were banned for a reason with the only exceptions being prisons seeing as the drain the magical being(s) within them.

"Any idea how long the blood ward has be active?" Michael sighed heavily as he lifted her up into the air before twirling around once more. "Intelligence says the ward has been active for thirteen years." Kari nearly stumbled and cursed under her breath. "Are they sure? If that is true then it is a fucking miracle that Harry is even alive let alone being able to use magic. Jesus he must be extremely powerful. Hell it's a miracle the ward didn't kill off the bat since it was put up when he was one." Michael nodded in agreement as his eyes went towards the raven haired boy dancing with Ashley. Kari sighed as the music began to fade signaling the end of the dance. "What about his personal rooms? Any luck getting in there?" Michael shook his head in the negative before she took down the silencing spell. After the first dance other couples began to fill the dance floor. All the friends gathered at a table for breaks in between songs, trading dance partners. Kari, Fleur, and Hermione took turns dancing with each other. Harry and Hermione had noticed that Ron ended up going stag to the ball. He sat in the corner of the hall with a sour look on his face as he watched them dance and have fun. Ever since they found out about the potions they made sure that they were never alone and to never take anything he or Ginny gave them. Over all the night was a blast for all. When the crowd began to dwindle in the late hours of the night the three lovers retired to their rooms. The train and other transports for the foreign students to go home for the holidays were set for the next day.

Hermione was able to spend her holidays with her parents, to which they were ecstatic about her wanting to come home. Fleur was going home to France to be with her family as well. Even though both girls invited Kari to their homes she declined stating that she had business to take care of while they were gone. Neither pressed for more information since it was most likely due to her mission assignment. After spending a couple of hours making love to each other, they fell asleep both excited and sad for the next day.


End file.
